When Destiny Fails
by MelonAndXerox
Summary: Ash, together with the power of Lugia, defeated Lawrence III as he tried to collect the legendary birds. But one defeat is not enough to stop this 'entrepreneur'
1. Prologue

"_How it all began…and how it will begin…again"_

These words echoed in my mind as I stood in the snow, looking down upon the artefact that had guided me to the near-fruition of my dreams. I had worked for years to accomplish the ultimate goal, achieve the ultimate prize. Then, in an instant, my hopes were dashed, destroyed by the one thing I sought. Now I do not wish to acquire; I yearn for revenge. You destroyed my life's work and I promise to get my vengeance. You will not escape me again, Lugia.

The night was still; the sky, a magnificent black; air wafted in through the open window to my right, dancing about in my hair. The coolness was almost eerie against my cheek. These nights came often and with them came the memories. Without one of my many distractions I am free to reminisce, to think about my greatest defeat. The scenes haunted my mind, they never left me alone. I was consumed, obsessed. From failure, many people derive a renewed desire; others are reminded about what they have but for me the memories hold the realisation of what I failed to acquire, what I do **not **have. And with that realisation comes the pain naturally associated with it.

Sitting there, surrounded by my many lavish possessions, I did not look like a man who could be unhappy. I had it all: money, power, influence. Physically I was much worse for wear, however. My obsessions had taken much of my energy. My stature was unchanged but thin, sickly arms were the prelude to the rest of my body following suit.

I finally set aside my foolish delusions of defeat and started anew. For the millions of useless plans I had developed there was one that was sure to be successful. Standing, I moved to my desk and began work on what was to become my greatest masterpiece.

A curious television broadcast had piqued my attention. In one of the rare moments I actually used my television set, the information that would guide me to my future success was presented to me on a silver platter. This was fate.

"Are you absolutely certain?" Even in age my voice retained its regal tones.

"Is that what you 'eard on our show?" the man replied. He was the typical grunt worker: large, brutish with a thick accent and, most prominently, rude.

"It is but I need to make sure that these reports are accurate," I persisted, trying to reason with the man.

"Talk with 'er. She's the manager round 'ere." I winced, wishing he would pronounce the letter 'H'. Still, there were more important matters at hand and I repressed the urge to correct him, allowing him to waddle away. I turned to where the brute had indicated: a woman, tall, thin with dark hair held in gravity-defying loops and tanned skin.

"Excuse me, Ma'am," I attracted her attention. When she was looking at me I continued, "I would like to make an enquiry regarding a recent broadcast."

"Oh? Yes, follow me." Her voice was kindly and, although I was not entirely certain she understood my point, I was inclined to trust her. Thus, I followed her to a small office on the corner of the floor. Once seated behind her desk, she addressed me.

"And which broadcast are you asking about, Mister…?" She left her sentence hanging, inviting me to fill in the gap.

"Lawrence. the Third, actually," I informed her, curtly. "Your report said that ancient islands of fire, ice and lightning in the Orange Islands were deserted."

"Correct. A team of sailors were around there recently, searching for something or other. I'm not entirely sure what they were after."

'_Spoken like a true PR rep,__'_ I thought to myself.

"Did they encounter anything? Pokemon perhaps?" I chose my words carefully, not wanting to make my ultimate goal too obvious. Looking puzzled, she shook her head.

"Not as far as I'm aware. Perhaps would you like the name and address of the captain? He may be of more use."

"Thank you. That would be most helpful." I watched as she took a pen and paper from her drawer and begin scrawling a name on the tiny card. Taking it from her outstretched hand, I scanned the data quickly. I rose to my feet, bade her farewell and took my leave.

'_Captain Jeffrey Patrick__…__let us hope you have the answers.__'_


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

_Hope Rekindled_

My limousine was awaiting me outside the television studio. Stepping in, I relaxed into one of the leather chairs, turning the small card over in my fingers.

"Where to, sir?" my driver called, looking over his shoulder.

"It's on this card, underneath the name," I answered while handing the small piece of paper to him.

"Right you are, sir," he nodded, turning back to face the road. I sighed, relaxing further, idly wishing I had not neglected to install a miniature refrigerator in this vehicle. As we drove, I watched the people on the pavement. Most held a small device to their ears and spoke into it. _Pokenavs,_ I thought. Others spoke happily with their companions while a considerably less amount of people were alone, checking through their bags to inspect their purchases of the day. All were so happy in one way or another. It highlighted my isolation, walled up inside my fortress. I shook my head; people were far less important than the prizes I had my eyes on.

We arrived at the wharf a short time later. I stepped out onto the wooden platform and scanned my surroundings for a possible residency. There were none.

_It seems our friend lives in a houseboat,_ I concluded. "Driver!"

"Yes, sir?" the middle-aged man called back.

"What number does it say on the card?" There was the sound of fumbling around in a bag.

"Captain Jeffrey Patrick. Bay three. Ketchum City wharf," he quoted. I winced at the last part. I was fully aware of my location but I cannot stand the name of _him_. Deserved or not, his fame was a constant reminder of my failure. Shaking the scorn out of my mind, I strode toward a large number '3', painted on a dock not too far away. The boards tilted and dipped under the weight of my steps and water spilled over onto my shoes. I tried to keep my face straight, not wanting to offend my only lead.

At the end of the platform a large boat bobbed with the water. It was brightly coloured - almost a cream colour – and was larger than the average boat of its type. Clearly this man was one of the more respected captains in his field.

"Captain Patrick?" I called, not entirely sure if one can knock on a houseboat's door. The sound of a sliding door greeted my ears. The man that stepped out onto the deck was not like my expectations. He was tall, apparently muscular and had brown hair, covered by a cap.

"Aye? Who are ye?" he asked, wary of his visitor. I suppose he must not have gotten many. His rough face broke into a frown, trying to size me up.

"I am with the PN Network. We wish to do a follow-up story regarding your discoveries at Shamouti Island," I told him.

"Oh really? Fine, fine, come on in." He motioned for me to board the vessel as he walked back into the door he emerged from - another fifteen minutes of fame, how could he refuse? I followed with calculated slowness but without hesitation. The interior was much the same as the exterior. It was brightly coloured and simple; a table, surrounded by chairs, stood in the middle of the first room, giving the clear impression of the captain's dining room. On the right hand wall there was a countertop bordering the kitchen. Opposite to the door there was an arch-shaped gap in the wall. I did not bother to look much into the next room, instead turning my attention to the seaman now sitting at the table.

"May I first ask you some questions about it?" I inquired, seating myself opposite him.

"Sure, go ahead." I smiled kindly, knowing this was my chance.

"Thank you. So you ventured to the islands of fire, ice and lightning. In search of what?"

"Treasure." The reply was blunt, forcing me to rethink my tact.

"Did you find any?" I adjusted my tone to sound more curious than interrogative.

"Aye". He nodded, "Aye, we did."

"May I see it?" His eyes narrowed in suspicion, reading me. This man was smarter than I gave him credit for.

"No. No you can't." Fighting to keep my temper, I smiled again.

"Then may you please tell me what you found?"

"Crystal. Three glass balls. One blue, one yellow, one red."

"Oh my! What a find!" My attempt at being uninformed came off sarcastic. Thankfully, he didn't notice. "Did you happen to encounter any Pokemon? I had heard that those islands were home to bird Pokemon of legend."

"Nah, never saw those. Not that I care for Pokemon all that much."

"Oh yes…myself neither," I chuckled. "But for our viewers, do you have any idea where they may have disappeared to?"

"Not a clue. Maybe you should ask one of them locals?" I winced at his poor pronunciation.

"Perhaps, if you're feeling generous, you could take me there? I would like to have a look around myself."

"Aye, but it'll cost ye." I was prepared for this.

"How much?" I asked without hesitation.

"How much ye got?" The reply was laced with greed; it was disgusting.

"I can offer you ten thousand credits." The man's face lit up. Repulsive.

"Right! Lets set sail immediately!" he bellowed excitedly, jumping to his feet. Struggling to maintain my smile, I followed suit. Captain Patrick wandered up stairs concealed behind the wall opposite the door. Following, I caught glimpses of the blue sky, horizon and, finally, the controls of the boat.

"It'll take us most of the day to get there," he informed me, not turning to face me as he was too busy hastily activating the ship. The sooner he got the boat working, the sooner he got his money. Tch.

"Right. May I help myself to some tea?" I asked, looking for an excuse to rid myself of his company.

"Aye, sure. Y'know where the kitchen is?"

"Yes, I passed it before. Thank you." I travelled back down the stairs but turned right at the foot of them rather than left toward the kitchen. I found myself in what must have been the living room. A couch and a television set were the only giveaways. This room was much darker than the rest of the 'house'; it was coloured a dark green and seemed to swallow light, not reflect it as the other rooms had.

There was another doorway on the right hand wall, which led to an even darker room. My bemusement graced my face as I inspected the various rooms. It was beginning to feel more like a funhouse than an actual residency. Spying a credenza against the leftmost wall, I smirked to myself.

_This is going to be easier than I first thought,_ I mused.

I dismissed the credenza for the moment and ventured into the next room. It was darker than the living room and its walls were black, making it even more of a contrast to the exterior of the ship than the dark green room from whence I had entered. Faint silhouettes of furniture could be observed through careful scrutiny of the room. The bed was in the middle of the room and lay in a mess. On either side of the bed there was a set of drawers. I wrinkled my nose at the thought of rifling through this vile being's belongings but pressed on. This had to be done.

I wrenched a drawer open and began searching its contents: a few pairs of socks and extremely worn out underwear. I feared that I would catch some terrible disease, extinct to the outside world but thriving in this man's home. _Was he so paranoid as to hide these?_

The more I searched, the more it appeared I would not find my goal. Each pile of revolting clothes I hoped would hide the rare gems I sought only revealed more piles of the same revolting garments. My monotonous search continued until every drawer in the bedroom had been emptied. I wanted to scream, to yell, to lash out; my dreams were so close and, once again, they had been dashed by someone not fit to clean my house!

"How's 'at tea doing?" I stood upright as though an electrical current had passed through my body. I had been so consumed in my quest I had lost all thought of my host.

"Very well, actually! Just attempting to find cups!" I quickly fabricated a believable story.

"I didn't hear the kettle boil?" he asked with genuine confusion. I cursed my luck; of all the people I was to need, it had to be the most paranoid observant lunatic on the seas.

"It's not done yet!" I called back, trying to mask the nervous tension threatening to break my voice.

"Aye, well hurry up, a'ight!"

"Yes, yes! I think I have them now!" I called, desperately pulling clothes off others in a last ditch effort to find the 'treasure'. Again, it was in vain. I resigned to defeat and traced my steps back to the kitchen, noticing, once more, the small cabinet. Making a mental note to investigate it at another juncture, I dismissed it again.

The tea was a rather simple affair. In a few short minutes it was ready and I brought it up to the captain on the deck.

"Took ye long enough!" he commented as he took the cup from my hands.

"Yes, unfamiliar kitchen. I'm sure you understand."

"Aye…"

"You know." My tone had taken on a bartering tone again. "If you show me this 'treasure' of yours, I will let you keep whatever I find."

"What's it to you?" He was suddenly hostile…or was it suspicious? Worried? Paranoid?

"I was just thinking when I was making the tea. It sounds like a most fascinating object."

"Sss," he hissed.

"Pardon?"

"Sss. Object**s**," he corrected. It took all my acting skills to feign surprise at this.

"Oh? How many are there?" It pained me to even pretend to be uninformed.

"Three," he said smugly. "There are three and together they're gonna fetch me a great price." He grinned at his dreams of money. Revolting.

"Now I absolutely **must **see them. May I?"

"Heh, no. You'll steal 'em for yourself!"

"Would I do something like that?" I exaggerated my offence at his statement, hoping to break his guard with jovial banter.


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

_A Deep Blue Clue_

My heartbeat quickened as three islands appeared on the horizon. The three indistinct blobs were now beginning to take shape: among a couple of other islands, one great spire rose from the ocean to pierce the clouds. I recognised them immediately yet their images held feelings of loss, reminding me of my failure. Now, however, they will hold my success.

"Do you own any Pokemon?" I asked, attempting to revive the dead conversation between the captain and I. It was not so much that I cared for his opinions or particularly dull musings on life - I was just bored.

"I don't care fer Pokemon, I told ye that." I repressed the urge to roll my eyes. 

"That isn't what I asked," I pressed, impatience growing.

"If I did own a Pokemon, I would care fer 'em, wouldn' I? Be all lovin' over 'em like them young gits in the city!" he barked at me. I quickly hid the disgust that was rising in my face. He dared to speak to me like that?

"It's getting dark," I hastily changed the subject, turning my gaze to the night sky above us. We had to have been sailing for at least four hours.

"Aye, I want tae get there tonight." Again, I could sense the greed in his voice. I looked down at the dregs that remained in my teacup, finding an excuse to escape from the foul clutches of his company once more.

"Very well. Would you mind if I went inside? It is too cold for me out here." I faked a shiver to support my plea.

"Aye, go on." He jerked his head toward the stairs, granting me permission to leave his company. I was grateful, retreating into what passed as the living room.

I quickly surveyed the room again to ensure I did not miss anything. I strode over to the credenza that had drawn my attention many times prior. Its brown wood had adopted a green tinge to conform to the décor and rose to barely half my height. I carefully opened the leftmost of the three cabinet doors. Books. Or rather, magazines were stacked precariously on the two shelves within. Disgusting, though not surprising, were the piles of magazines. Shuddering, I shut the door and moved on to the next one.

The second cupboard was much more promising. While it was void of my treasures, it was a relief from that pig's _personal_ belongings. Various sea charts and maps littered the interior. Flicking through a few of the more prominent ones, I was able to assess their worth: they covered areas far to the east of here. No mention anywhere was made to the islands of Fire, Ice and Lightning. I dismissed the useless information and proceeded to search the next chamber.

Again, I was met with disappointment. Rags and other cloths, draped over one another, decorated the locker; many of them were tattered and stained with various substances, the most common of which was oil. I suppose he must have used them when repairing or maintaining his home. Letting the door swing shut, I hung my head in defeat. Again, they had evaded me.

_How many places are there to hide in here?_ I thought, exasperatedly. I had grown weary of constant failure. I am incapable of receiving what I desire most. Clenching a fist, I shook the rogue thoughts from my head. I did not board this insane barge to resign to defeat. I turned, making my way into the bedroom once more. Bypassing the drawers, I instead searched the wardrobe. Various disgusting suits were suspended by hangers and a few pairs of boots were below them on the floor. To the left of the boots were shoeboxes. Tearing the lids off them, I desperately filtered through the contents; again, nothing of value; a few books on fishing and a guide on _How to win in Celadon_. I had reached the final of the boxes. My heart beat fast, they had to be there. With controlled breathing, I opened the last box. While my treasures were not inside, a grin spread across my face. Oh this man was paranoid.

I returned to the bridge to find our destination ever closer. Night had fallen entirely, giving the ocean a darkness to rival that of the sky. The moon carved a single beam of light into this darkness, illuminating Lightning Island and the faint outlines of the two beyond it. Sadly I could still see the brute's face; a small lamp had flickered to life since my previous visit up here.

"So, may I see the treasures?" I asked innocently.

"Nope," came the blunt, automatic response.

"Are they on the boat?"

"What sort of question is'at? You been searching for 'em?"

"No but I feel I owe you an explanation." This attracted his attention. "When we reach Lightning Island, I will explain." I smiled.

"You migh' as well say now. We've got an hour or so," he coaxed.

"In time, in time." His eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"I don't trust ye."

"Really? Why not?"

"Ye look like a thief."

"Then why did you bring me?"

"Fer ten grand I would've given ye my magazines!"

_Yes, what a prize_, I thought. "Hmm…well I shall explain then." 

"Aye, go on."

"The truth is, I am not a reporter nor am I from the Phoenix Network. I am a collector. I seek out rare jewels to add to my collection," I explained, reasoning it as a half-truth.

"Ye won't have mine!" his defences flared immediately.

"I will pay you." 

"How much?" I could hear his greed winning out, lacing his voice.

"How much do you want?" 

"Another ten grand…fer each of 'em." I nodded and a grin exploded onto his face.

"Very well. Forty thousand when we return. Now, where are they?"

"Right 'ere," he said, reaching into his coat and procuring three glass spheres, one by one. At last, I had found them; they were mine; the treasures of Fire, Ice and Lightning. All lore I had found pointed to these as the key for ruling over the birds. A cruel smile danced across my face as the reality hit me, coursed through me like an electrical current.

My eyes traced every line, every small scratch. They were glorious. They were the key to my victory and yet they were incomplete. Deflated, I noticed something was missing. Their powers seemed diminished. There was no glowing flame in the red sphere, nor was there a spark of lightning in the yellow. A hollow, menacing panic replaced my excitement as this new realisation washed over me like a wave of cruelty. I reached for them, desperate to begin investigating my new acquisitions, discover why they were not what had appeared so frequently in my dreams. As my hand approached the orbs, they were pulled away.

"Ye'll get them when I get my money," he informed me.

_What! No__…__not now! _"I must insist that I be allowed to at least study them," I clung to my last shred of rationality.

"Haha! And let you run off with 'em? No." Something snapped within me. He broke all the mental barriers I had erected to block out my corruptions. As the remains of my sanity broke down and drowned my mind, I was overcome by my own desires. A fog spread over my mind, clouding everything, obscuring everything except Reaching into the folds of my cloak, I retrieved the gun I had found in his bedroom. The man's face turned pale as his mind registered the fate that was to befall him.

"You wouldn't…you can't sail," he stuttered, desperate to find a flaw in my plans.

"I have watched you enough to learn." My voice was cold and eerily calm, belying my frenzied state. Turmoil bubbled beneath the surface, it rose within me, a heat unbearable. But upon reaching the surface, it dispersed. It cooled, calmed, it froze to the point where I could impale the man before me with the icicles.

"Here…take 'em! Take 'em! Please!" He thrust the spheres at me, realising these would save him. I placed the treasures in my cloak before smiling at him.

"Thank you. I'm glad we could come to an arrangement." 

"Aye…aye," he panted. "Do I still get my money?"

"Why, of course. I would not renege on a deal." Still, that ominous calm made its presence known. "Now, where did you find these?"

"B-between the three islands…there was another…it was a statue...there," he spoke, seemingly unable to get the words out fast enough.

"The shrine…" I repeated, understanding brewing within me. The fourth island controlled the other three just as the fourth bird controlled the others.

"Aye, there."

"Were they all there?"

"Aye…lined up in a statue."

"Really? Interesting. Was there anything else?"

"Nah, just a few statues." He was starting to relax.

"Are you very sure?" My curiosity kicked in; these were the clues regarding my defeat and I needed to know.

"Aye. I told ye. Nothing." I could tell his patience was wearing thin with my questioning. I turned away, scanning the sea; Lightning Island was almost within my reaches. Each curve, elevation and depression was delineated by the moonlight.

"We're here," I commented, addressing no one in particular.

"Almost."

"…At last…"


	4. Chapter Three

I'm glad at least someone is enjoying it haha :D Your replies mean a lot. Thank you 3 =)

As an aside: when I originally wrote this I actually got confused between Ice and Lightning Island. Ice Island is the one with the spear in the middle, not Lightning. Although it doesn't matter too much for the continuation of the story, I thought I'd point it out in case there be trolls afoot.

**Chapter Three**

_Thunderstruck_

"So this is Lightning Island?" I asked absently as I surveyed the mass of land before me. We had arrived at the island barely five minutes prior, and neither of us had spoken a word since.

"Aye," he responded; his gruff tone was beginning to irritate me - there are few people I can stand to bear for more than twenty minutes. Captain Jeffery Patrick was engaging himself in anchoring the boat, no doubt in an attempt to spend as little time with me as possible. Rather than being insulted, I was mildly grateful. His company had long ago become oppressive. Just a pity I needed him to aid my search.

"Did you find anything here?" I asked, stepping off the boat; the sand, soft from the ocean, depressed under my feet. The island was a rather gloomy place: it had no vibrancy or colour of its own and, in the night, the entire island was consumed in a dark hue. Rocks littered the beach, lining the entire coastline; and a slight elevation rose to the centre, where a pillar stood, reaching into the heavens. So this was the nesting place of the legendary Zapdos? I caught myself mid-question. I already knew this; it was different being here on foot. Suddenly things were real. Before they were mere pawns but standing on the same ground as the bird was somewhat…visceral. More real.

_There is something here, I can feel it. _I knew, somehow I knew, my goal was here. This was the beginning of my triumphant return to glory. Nothing would ever stand in my way again. I would not be beaten: all obstacles would either move aside or be crushed under my heel like the pathetic bugs they were. My gaze lingered upon the weary-looking sailor finishing up his works with the boat. I had but one question left: Where was the answer?

I struggled to keep my excitement at bay; it bubbled to the surface with a nervous tension. It was not common for me to be overcome with emotion of any sort, but today was a different case. Since my defeat, I have become weak, it seems. My hands shook slightly, balled into fists, as I scanned the island, looking for any sign of a cave, a cavern, anything.

There was a small nook in the cliff-face a short way along the shore. I began to clamber over the rocks, neglecting my companion.

"Oi! Where're ya goin'?" the brute called after me, noticing me leave. His speech was made incomprehensible to me due to my frenzied state. I had to find the secrets of Lightning Island and I was not going to be stopped.

Rocks scratched and tore at my clothes and skin. Small droplets of blood were quickly joined on the ground by tattered silk and cotton. None of this mattered, however, as I was as close to my future as ever before. Vaulting over the final boulder, I fell into the small cavern. My excitement fled me; my vigour deserted me. I had leapt into a hole. This was nothing but a small hole in the side of a cliff!

"You!" I called to the sailor, who was running to catch me. "You! Assist my escape from this wretched pit immediately!" The Captain was hasty in his helping me. I was pleasantly surprised at how compliant death threats made people. I dusted myself off, looking around frantically again. There had to be something; how could I be so close and fail?

My eyes finally came to rest upon their goal; they had found what I was searching for. There was no hole in the side of the cliff, no cavern on the shore, no pit. Lightning Island held secrets, treasures, and I knew where they were. I observed the central pillar of the island. It was immense, seemingly extending forever. It easily penetrated the clouds; the peak was shrouded. _How trite__…_ I mused.

"Go! Rhydon!" I bellowed, throwing a Pokeball to the foot of the pillar. The Pokemon carefully rose to its feet, stretching its rock form. A roar swept across the island as Rhydon opened its mouth, revealing two rows of teeth as strong as its hide. The Pokemon waved its stone tail and flexed its fingers, stomping the ground, making it quake.

"Rhydon, Horn Drill!" The monster released another roar as it spun its horn. The air around the appendage spun with it as the speed increased. With speed alarming for its build, Rhydon plunged its horn into the rock-face of the massive pillar. I allowed a satisfied smirk to grace my face, watching my Pokemon lead me to my glory.

"Oi! I thought you said you never had a Pokemon?"

"You are naïve, aren't you?" It was not a question, but laden with exasperation all the same. My smirk widened as I watched the indignity dance across his face.

"Oh! Well, shut it, you!" His voice was laced with genuine anger, something that amused me.

"You will do as I say, not the other way round." I smiled, knowing I was in complete control.

"What else didya lie about?" he questioned, changing tact.

"Oh, you do catch on quick. I assure you, you know nothing of the real me." The seaman narrowed his eyes, obviously berating himself mentally for being so foolishly trusting.

"Fine! But I still want my money!"

"Of course you will be paid," I laughed, unintentionally disguising my sarcasm.

"Good." He sat on a nearby rock and placed his head on his palms, watching Rhydon. I turned my attention back to my drilling operation to see Rhydon making very little progress.

"Rhydon!" The beast turned to face the speaker. "You are not being successful. Do not be so pathetic and drill through!"

The behemoth roared again, irate that it would be spoken to in such a manner. I threw more small insults at the Pokemon, increasing its ferocity.

"Why do I insist on associating myself with such weak Pokemon?" I sighed. The Rhydon snapped. It could not contain its rage and leapt at me, landing barely two feet away. The monster screeched again before levelling its glare on me. I looked into its eyes, smirking at the evil rage that had consumed them. I was successful.

"Drill," I commanded but the Pokemon refused, roaring again. Nodding, I pulled a small electronic wand from my robe and poked the Rhydon viciously in the stomach. A spark of energy shocked the Pokemon, calming it – or, at least, instilling the understanding that I was its owner back into it.

"Drill," I said, a little more assertively this time; the Pokemon submitted, obeying my instructions and returning to its work.

"Good boy," I commented quietly, watching the Rhydon assault the stone with renewed power and intensity.

I let out a yelp of pain, leaping into the air. My ankle felt as though it had been hacked with a knife. Looking down, I saw a Krabby scuttling across the rock I stood on. Anger coursed through me. _How dare that pathetic creature touch me?_ I thought. Reaching down, I stabbed the crab with the small wand, electrocuting the pest.

After a short while, Rhydon had broken through the wall; and I summoned the beast into its ball. After the red light from the capsule dissipated, there was total darkness. Night had fully set in and even the moon could not penetrate the darkness.

I had to carefully trek over rocks to reach the opening. My excitement was brewing once more…soon I would have what I needed. I obtained a few more cuts and abrasions but nothing that could deter me from reaching my objective. I reached the opening. It was small but large enough for me to make it through. Eagerly, I climbed into the shaft of the pillar.

Falling to the floor as an exit, I took a moment to gather my wits and suppress my anticipation. I was in the centre of the pillar; the stone walls appeared scorched. I suppose that the Legendary Zapdos' electricity would have to have been the culprit. No other Lightning Pokemon was powerful enough to cause such markings. I was sitting on a ledge, overlooking the middle sand floor.

I continued looking; searching for any defining feature but it was to no avail. This structure was as dull inside as it was on the outside. There was no statue, no chest. I took a small glass orb from my robe. The small power inside it was still nowhere to be seen. I had failed once again.

_How could I have been wrong? I have the Treasure of Lightning Island, but it is powerless. Am I missing something? Wh-_

My thoughts were interrupted as the orb flashed, causing a yellow light to linger in the chamber. I looked at the treasure in my hand: still dormant. A small yellow object glowed on the floor; I only noticed it through the orb and immediately leapt onto the sand to retrieve it. My heart was beating furiously. This was it. I frantically cast handful after handful of sand away and revealed a small spike glowing with a yellow hue.

My excitement became shock and grew as the light radiating from the spike deserted it in a flash of blinding, golden energy. I threw my arm over my eyes to protect them and cautiously removed it. My eyes widened, my heart almost spilled from my mouth as my excitement overflowed; there was a small bolt of lightning inside the glass orb and warmth radiated from it.

A single tear fled my eye as I rose to my feet. I shrugged it to my shoulders, removing any trace of emotion from my face and climbed through the opening once again.

"Did ya find anythin'?" The inevitable greed was not hidden well in his voice.

"No," I answered sadly. "Nothing in there. Perhaps it will be on Fire Island. Shall we set sail?" I must be a natural born thespian as the sailor gave me a sympathetic look and started toward the ship, his shoulder slumped. Whether because I failed to find something or he would not be able to get a share is a mystery for the ages.

I stepped onto the boat, maintaining my stone-faced façade; the orb still clutched in my hand underneath the fabric of my garments.

"Maybe next one, mate," he said, placing a sympathetic hand on my shoulder. It was hard for me not to protest but I continued the act. I did wonder, however, why he was now being so kind, so compassionate. No doubt, there was something to gain.

"Fire Island'll have something, it'ill, I'm sure."

"Yes…"

_If Fire Island holds the same rewards as this island, it will not be long before the ultimate prize, Lugia, will feel my wrath._


	5. Chapter Four

Sorry this took so long, guys. Real life demanded my attention with exams and, sadly, Pokemon fanfiction doesn't make the list of university's assessable materials so I had to postpone this. ):

**Chapter Four**

_~Halo~_

I massaged my temples, leaning against the rails, as the leaky barge bobbed slowly toward my next destination. Musings on Lightning Island plagued my mind - I couldn't shake them. Had it all been a waste? I suppose the orbs power has seemingly been restored but there was nothing there. I cannot waste any more time!

Sea waves slapped me in the face. Growling, I turned my head: large rocks guarded the shoreline. The quiet grumblings of the brutish captain barely registered on my ears as he tried to navigate the treacherous patch of ocean - not entirely sure why: this boat was barely worth saving.

"It's a nightmare 'ere!" he called. I winced. He was talking to me again. Purposefully, I ignored his attempts to strike up a conversation. I turned my back on him and proceeded to the gateway that allowed disembarking, preparing to get off the boat the second it was moored.

Fire Island bore the same landscape as Lightning Island: a rocky shore penetrated the water, boulders and other stones littered the island. The only noticeable difference was the high rock enclosure taking the place of Lightning Island's central pillar. There was a set of stairs that appeared too perfect to be natural. Had someone beaten me to this? Not one to waste time, I let my excitement get the better of me and commenced ascending the stairs.

"Hey! Wai' up!" I rolled my eyes, impatience coursing through me.

"Yes?" I attempted to sound calm or, at least, tolerant.

"Wait fer me," the sloth requested.

"You had your opportunity to investigate this area, do not hinder mine."

"Wha'? Just wait, a'ight?"

I whipped around, anger consuming me. I could feel my hands tremble, balled into fists. "No. You will remain here." I threw a ball to the floor; a large bull, glaring at its eventual prey, was released. "Tauros," I spoke, addressing the bull. "I do not wish to be disturbed by this creature. If he moves, kill him."

I turned on my heels, contemptuous smirk pasted onto my face, leaving the brute stunned and staring at my back as I continued up the stairs. _I__'__m so close; he will not get in my way now._ I walked quickly up the stairway; a mixture of trepidation and anxiety made my nauseous. This was my big moment; this was the path to glory and the path to the destruction of my enemies.

The path was long and steep. I tired easily, losing my motivation for continuing. I fell to my knees, the hard rock merciless on my body. Burning pain tormented my hands and knees as I collapsed. Turning to face the horizon, I was greeted with a stormy sea. Lighting struck out to the ocean, falling short by a large margin. I was plagued with curiosity as to when this storm had come to be. I remembered my last venture here. As the birds and their treasures were affected, the weather patterns began to change. Perhaps this lightning was a result of the power now resting in my chest pocket. Entranced by the horrendous weather, I was gifted with a new determination. _I __**will**__ achieve my destiny_. I set off at a run, my robe billowing behind me in the wind. _How could I have thought to give up? Pathetic! I will take my rightful place and crush those who oppose me. _

I reached the top, drained of all breath. My lungs felt pierced by my ribs and my heartbeat tolled like a bell inside my head. I pulled myself together and, panting, looked down into the pit that I was standing above. There was a soft glow illuminating the rocks. The floor was flat with high walls rising up from it, upon which I stood. In the centre of the enclosure stood a pedestal rock that was two metres tall. My body tingled with excitement as I looked around; my eyes alight with feverish greed.

It was all relatively unexciting. I was almost underwhelmed by the painful simplicity of the island. Compared to Lightning Island, this was a dump. But still, I did not come all this way to turn back at the lack of décor. I released my Pokemon, a tree rose to its feet, its many faces looking at me. 

"Exeggutor, you will be my sled," I announced plainly. The tree glared, its leaves tightening, but did nothing. I stepped around to the back of it, smug that I had trained my Pokemon so well, and mounted the bark. Exeggutor then leapt down the rock face. The wind on my face was refreshing; it whipped about my ears, drowning out the pained sounds of my Pokemon.

We reached the bottom; I summoned the Pokemon back into its ball. My purple clothes and pale skin glowed with an orange hue, provided by a few embers that burned in the walls. I observed them closely. They did not seem afflicted by the harsh winds that slashed at my cheeks. _Had Moltres been here recently? How long had these flames been burning?_ Questions scattered productive thoughts and consumed my brain. This quest was becoming more puzzling the deeper I got.

Nervously, I approached one of the flames on the stone wall. Scorch marks played the role of its halo, tracing the outline like a sick cloth for the ember. I reached out, my outstretched fingers getting dangerously close to it. Its heat did not pain me. It was soothing, warm, majestic. A feeling of warmth only comparable to the finest spas and hot springs swept over my hand. This was magical. I fetched the red sphere from my robes and let it glide across the forking tongue of the flames. That familiar glow seemed to radiate from within the glass. I allowed myself a sadistic smile as I watched my destiny draw ever closer.

_This seems a little __**too**__ easy,_ I thought, looking around. I barely noticed it; they were so faint. In the shadows I saw two small lights and they were looking at me. My relief and enthusiasm was replaced with worry. Something was watching me. I walked cautiously toward the lights, not taking my eyes off them. I slowly slipped my hand into my robes and braced myself. A Golbat leapt out the shadows, attempting to sink its fangs into me. The Bat fell to the floor, blood oozing from its wing. I looked down on it, smirking as I replaced the gun inside my robe. It writhed in pain and rolled across the floor.

_Heh, to think I was worried. _I smirked. I began looking around again, _now to find a way out._ The realisation hit me as though a boulder were dropped into my throat: there was no way out. I had been so foolhardy and rushed blindly into an obviously dangerous scenario all in the name of progress, and now, as a result of my greed, I was no longer able to achieve my goal, or anything, for the remainder of my life. My eyes narrowed of their own accord, hatred for the living, the dead, the world boiled up inside me. All I had worked for was lost. My manipulation of that pathetic sailor, my years upon years of research, the three orbs, the power of lightning…

Again, I stunned myself with a realisation: I managed a way into the Pillar of Zapdos. I rose to my feet, once again, a new determination brewing within. Grinning uncharacteristically, I released Rhydon; the Pokemon appeared, expressing its freedom with a roar.

"Rhydon, we have more drilling to do," I told the creature, indicating the wall I identified to have skid marks from Exeggutor and myself. I received a slight nod in return before Rhydon laboured off to complete its task. My excitement returned, flooding into me, as I watched the Horn Drill technique bore through solid stone. Outside of the flames' dull light in the cavern, the blackness of night had fallen. I yawned, rubbing my eyes on the back of my wrist to keep them focused on Rhydon. Soon, though, I could no longer fight nature and my eyes became heavy, my mind foggy; I could feel myself slipping into unconsciousness. At the worst moment, my tiredness found me. The world dissolved into darkness and faded from view.

I awoke, brought back to reality by a piercing pain in my neck. Hazy thoughts could not assess the source, and so, it was left unexplored. Stony eyes looked down upon me; Rhydon had finished its task and awoken before me.

"Return," I muttered groggily, summoning the Pokemon back into its ball. In a flash of red light, Rhydon vanished. My eyes fluttered, adjusting to the light of day; it took some time before my focus returned and I rose to my feet. The sun bathed my face in warmth, relaxing me. A smile flitted across my face, for the time I was totally at peace, not worried about my goals, not stressed.

I traced my encasings, retracing my actions of the previous night, hoping to get my bearings. My eyes wandered onto a hole in the rock-face; it looked large enough to fit me, but only just. Instantly, my ambitions returned; I made my way into the tunnel. The cavern was painfully small. Jagged parts of the walls snared my robes, as they had done on Lightning Island. Cuts appeared on my arms, spilling blood onto the rock. I pushed on, driven by the thought that I would finally escape.

The ground painfully collided with my face, causing me to grunt in discomfort as I rose once more to my feet. I had fallen out of the cavern, tripping on an errant stone at the mouth. I shook the haze from my head and attempted to locate Tauros. A short distance along the 'beach', I saw it, the figure of a large bull. The sailor's sleeping form was roused by my approached.

"Uh?" he uttered in dazed confusion. "You! You left me waitin' out 'ere all night! Why'd ya take so long?"

"There were complications with my exit," I dismissed, making my way to the boat, ready to head to Ice Island.

"Oh so you just LEAVE me an' don' think about it!" he raged, following me down the stone. I rounded on him, an intense fire burning in my eyes.

"Tauros," I started, addressing the Pokemon yet looking intently into the human's eyes. "He moved." A smirk was fighting to be released but the seriousness of the implications of my words refused it. I turned once more, continuing onto the boat.

The sounds of the engine drowned out Tauros' actions; all that could be heard was a faint scream or grunt as the Pokemon tended to the final impediment in my plans. I looked at the controls of the vehicle, glad that I watched their previous owner working them for as long as I did.

When I was ready to set sail, I summoned Tauros from the boat. I set off toward Ice Island, leaving the latest case of collateral damage in my wake.


	6. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

_~Tailwind~_

The travel to Ice Island did not take long. Barely three hours had passed since my escape from the cavern on Fire Island when my boat approached the frosty shore. Unlike Fire and Lightning Islands, this island's landscape was made of solid ice, true to its namesake, I supposed. Frozen palm trees stood in the sun as a cold mist hung low over their branches, not threatening to melt despite the intense rays.

I steadied my feet as I stepped onto the glacier and surveyed the landscape. Unlike the other islands, this one did not have a pillar or crater in the middle; it was much flatter, though there was a small structure on the other side of the island. There was something else. My heart skipped several beats as memories came flooding back.

_My hands shook as I depressed the button. Gears whizzed as the console beeped, obliging. A smirk danced across my face as I watched four of my electromagnetic capture devices spun through the air toward the great guardian of the sea. _

_The three titans of Fire, Ice and Lightning were combating the larger bird but they were of no concern to me; they were merely the keys to unlocking the prize, Lugia. I gripped the arms of my chair painfully tight and my knuckles soon turned white as I saw the four diamonds ensure the myth in their electrical web. Soon he would be mine. _

_Bile rose in my stomach. I watched as Lugia shrieked in pain, crashing into the icy water below. I permitted myself a chuckle seeing that little boy who set my other collectables free fall into the ocean with his little rat. But it all changed. Lugia rose from the water, still struggling with the bindings, his face contorted with rage. Though at least 300 metres away, my eyes locked with his. There was something in them. I could not explain it but that moment, for the first time in my life, I was afraid._

_Millions of small rays of light shot from the beast__'__s mouth, snaking together to form an orange beam of deathly beauty. Lugia brought the ray down, sweeping it across my airship, destroying it and trapping me inside. The computers shot sparks at me, metal girders fell all around me and snow from the nearby hill avalanched down upon me…_

Shaking my head, I threw the memories from my mind, still unable to believe that, after all these years, I had found my old fortress. The red of its scaffolding winked at me in the sunlight through the frost. The only unnatural bump in the landscape. I ran toward the structure now encased in ice and buried under snow. I skipped over the stalactites that attempted to trip me. I was out of breath and my lungs strained themselves to tell me that I must stop but I ignored them, it was unimportant.

I climbed through one of the broken windows and slid down to the floor. Frost lined the lavish walls. Drapes swayed stiffly with the icy breeze that flowed in through the broken windows. Sparks leapt from the frayed wires and cracked computer monitors. The ship lay in ruins.

"Computer!" I called nervously, not expecting an answer.

"Welcome, Mr. Lawrence," the computer's monotone voice replied; my heart beat faster.

"Oh my- You're alive! When did your sensors last go offline?"

"Seven years ago."

"Hmm. Do you remember how you came to be stranded here on Ice Island?"

"Yes." The monitor nearest to me fizzled and sparked into life. The scene of Lugia's _Aeroblast_ (as I coined it) was replayed exactly as I remembered it.

"Is that the last time your sensors went offline?"

"No." I was not so much shocked as I was excited. Perhaps my ship's scanners would provide some answers to the whereabouts of these islands' residents.

"Replay the last events before they went offline on the console." My heart's pace quickened. It was only a matter of time. The screen flickered to life again as the three islands that surrounded Ice Island appeared. I watched intently, straining my eyes and squinting unnecessarily, hoping to see a sign of movement, a wing, a tail, something. There was nothing. The odd seagull flew from one island to another but nothing else except the ocean's waves moved.

"Computer, search your memory for the following life forms: Lugia, Zapdos, Moltres, Articuno."

"One hundred and fifty seven thousand matches found."

"Search for the latest life signs from each of them and display each on the screen." Immediately, the screen divided itself into four sections; each showed one of the legendary birds rising from their respective nests. My heart rose into my throat, blood pounding in my ears as I hungrily watched, absorbing every minute detail. I was taken aback to see Moltres, Articuno and Zapdos fly off in one direction but Lugia flying off at a slightly different angle.

"Any idea what their trajectory was?"

"Unable to ascertain. The birds, Moltres, Zapdos and Articuno, according to all available data, were heading north. Lugia was travelling northwest."

"What's north?"

"The Kanto region."

"…And northwest?"

"The Johto region."

"Interesting…" Finally, some answers. Now I only needed one more. "Computer-"

"Power levels: Critical."

"Please, one more thing." I could not let her give in now; not when I was so close. "Scan the local vicinity for anything matching the composition of the Treasure of Ice."

"Scanning…No matches found."

"Hmm, thank you. Computer?"

"Power level: Critical."

"Rest in peace." The screen blanked and the incessant buzz of machinery silenced. I extricated myself from the now dead airship through the same window I entered. The knowledge of the birds' whereabouts was too good. I would finally achieve my dream of bringing Lugia to its knees.

A new resolve brewed within me; my objective was taking shape. I could see the titans and the guardian more clearly than ever before. I did not know exactly where but my search had been narrowed down infinitely by this knowledge. Stepping onto the frozen shoreline, I walked toward the boat. I could not sail to Kanto myself, not knowing the way, and I suddenly regretted disposing of that brute.

I sat down at what passed for the dining table and buried my face in my hands. How was I going to get to Kanto? Dots appeared in my vision as I vented my frustrations through digging my palms into my skull. I wracked my brains trying to find a solution. To help me think, I slipped my hand into my rope and pulled a PokeNAV from the pocket, placing it on the table. Flicking it open, I selected "Home" from the list of stored phone numbers.

"Hello?" My servant's voice rang over the receiver.

"Johns? Is that you?" I asked, exasperated.

"Yes, sir, it is. What makes you call? Where are you?"

"I'm in the middle of the Orange islands, just off the Coast of Ice Island to be precise. I need to get to the Kanto region but have no idea how to get there. Any ideas?" I did not hold much hope but felt the need to ask.

"Perhaps, sir, I could download the data for your location into your PokeNav via this connection? That would provide the direction you would need to travel." I could not believe my ears. It was as though fate was handing me these birds on a silver platter.

"Can you do that? Will it work?" My voice broke with excitement. My skin was on fire; I shook from the sense of impending success.

"I certainly can, sir. I'll do it now." The screen of my small palm-top computer displayed the file transfer request. Slowly, small green blobs took shape in a mass of blue: a bird's eye view of the four islands around me appeared on the screen and three quick beeps heralded the completion of the transfer. I revelled in the information for a few moments before replying to my butler.

"…Th-thank you, Johns. This has been a great help."

"You are most welcome, sir. May you find whatever it is you're looking for." A dial tone told me the connection was broken. I studied the map, becoming ever more intrigued by it. According to this map, I would have to pass by the main island of the group to get to Kanto; perhaps more clues could be found there?

Though the largest island of the collection, it was the simplest. The island I have since christened 'Nexus Island' bore a basic landscape. The northern part of the island was decorated with lights that twinkled in the fog whipped up from the sea. However, the south end was far more simplistic. A cliff rose from the water, descending to the township. The entire cliff structure lead to an elevated platform facing Ice Island.

I circled the island with little difficulty and determined that fewer involved parties would be best. I moored the ship at one of the lower plateaus of the southern coast. After stepping off the boat, I was surprised to see a flight of stairs leading up the cliff-face. They were perfectly carved into the otherwise rough and rocky stone mound. Small patches of vegetation were visible, lining the stairs. Slowly, I ascended the hillside, reaching the top to find a shrine enclosed by six stone pillars.

Cautiously yet curiously, I approached the platform. A pattern was traced on the floor to encircle the pillars. On the unbroken areas symbols were carved. I recognised them immediately as matching those found on the prophecy. Atop a pedestal stood a structure shaped like a creature I knew all too well, Lugia. In its 'stomach' stood a small chamber with three stands. So this was the camp of those children that interfered with my destiny?

"What brings you here?" I heard a voice from behind me. Whipping round, I saw a Slowking staring at me, a strange oblivious intent in its eyes.

"You can talk?" My confusion verbalised itself before I could assess the situation.

"Yup!" Slowking announced happily. "So what brings you here?"

"I'm looking for evidence of unique Pokemon in this region for a television broadcast." I revived my pseudo-reality.

"Oh…maybe I can help?" The Pokemon's innate helpfulness came out.

"Perhaps you can. How?"

"Well, look at the inscription on that statue in front of you," it instructed before commencing to read the tablet to me, "_Disturb not the harmony of Fire, Ice, or Lightning, lest these Titans wreak destruction upon the world in which they clash.  
>Though the water's Great Guardian shall arise to quell the fighting, alone its song will fail. Thus the Earth shall turn to ash. O, Chosen One, into thine hands bring together all three. Their treasures combined, tame the beast of the sea."<em>

"Yes…Very interesting." _It may not have all the answers but it knows something and it __**will**__ tell me._


	7. Chapter Six

**P3MF-Richter: **Thanks :] More reviews would be good but as long as someone's enjoying it, I'm pleased. So thank you for your support.

As far as the Mew card goes, for me that was more of a literal collectable than a symbolic one - the Mew card was rare, top tier card and that got him interested in collecting. From there he got more brazen until the events of Pokemon 2000. So in that regard I've kind of overlooked it.

One thing that annoys me about this fic is that it's very linear. It was written a while ago (I'm updating each chapter before I upload and it's, as yet, unfinished so later chapters will be entirely new). There'd be too much retconning to make massive plot changes so I will say that if you (or anyone) notices it getting like that, keep an eye on the other Pokemon fic I hope to be uploading shortly. [/shameless plug]

**Chapter Six**

~_Nostalgia~_

I knew the legend. I knew it all too well. For the last seven years it has haunted me, as it was the lyric of my downfall. Yet I had this Slowking reciting the wording to me as though I were a tourist and this was some idle sideshow.

"So, have people worked out what this refers to yet?" I asked casually. I hated appearing uninformed. Forcibly, I repressed a twitch at biting my tongue.

"Don't you know?" it replied incredulously.

"Know what?"

"Years ago the legend came to fruition. The calamity brought the world to the brink of collapse." This came as somewhat of a shock: I did not know my actions had such far-reaching consequences. Yet he spoke as though any person at any corner of the globe should know precisely what happened. I was the loser in some televised bout?

"Oh my. What happened?" I further feigned stupidity, scoffing inside at how anyone could be oblivious to the apocalypse.

"These were peaceful islands. The inhabitants of Shamouti, this island, began the festivities for their annual traditions but a tyrant invaded these islands. He brought with him a wave of darkness by disturbing the harmony between Zapdos, Moltres and Articuno." The Pokemon's eyes drowned in its memories.

"Oh…" I felt as though I should say _some_thing. "Do go on."

"This man attempted to capture the birds by using a massive airship. He ensnared Moltres, which destabilised the balance of power. With Moltres' influence gone from the forces of nature, the world was plunged into storms as Zapdos' power grew."

'_Like a simple game of chess…__'_ the memories came flooding back.

"However, soon Zapdos too was captured by this tyrant. The only one left was Articuno and the world suddenly became a cold place. Another ice age was coming but thankfully this power-mad fiend was stopped by Ash and Lugia. The ancient legend fulfilled itself and he barely survived the aftermath. In my mind, he didn't deserve to." I cringed at the creature's words. I was not accustomed to being told I should be dead. Nor did I appreciate that the most extensive facet of this being's vocabulary concerned itself with various ways to insult me.

"I see. Well, I'm actually in search for these birds at the moment; I photograph rare Pokemon. Do you know where they might have gone to?" I inquired innocently.

"Hm. First, may I ask how you know they are not here?" Suspicion was rising in this moronic being's eyes.

"Oh!" I was taken aback and desperately tried to fabricate a convincing story. "An exploration team was sent here a while ago and found no trace of them. You may have seen our story on the television…" It hit me: this Slowking would not have access to a television. Cursing my carelessness, I heard the Pokemon laugh.

"Oh ho ho ho ho. No, I'm afraid I must've missed it. As you can see I don't even have pants let alone a television set," it interjected jovially.

_Thank the heavens for this fool__'__s self-hating sense of humour, _I thought.

"Well, do you have an idea of where they might have gone?" I pressed. This was vital information and I must have it.

"Hm," it mused. "The trio flew toward Kanto, I know that much. As for Lugia, I believe he was headed for Johto but I can't be sure." This was all information I had! My patience for this hermit faltered as his usefulness did.

"Thank you. That is most helpful but do you have any idea _where_ in those regions they might be?" Maybe he had some information that he did not let on.

"You could always ask some of the locals there. It's not as though I can see them from here," it added with a chuckle.

"Quite true," I laughed, fighting the urge toward violence. "I shall do so when I get there. Are you very sure that you do not know?" I blurted out only to receive a glare from the King.

"Indeed I am," it spat back. It dawned on me: there was something this worthless Pokemon could do for me. I procured the three spheres from my robe; two of which burned brightly with their respective liege's element.

"Do you know anything about these treasures? Perhaps you know why the third isn't shining with the others?" Again, I was firstly afforded a calculating stare from the Pokemon. _Strange_, I thought, _being studied by a Slowking_.

"I…" It paused. "You…Those spheres will only shine in the hands of the chosen one. How you managed even to get them is disconcerting."

"The exploration team found them and suggested I hold onto them for safekeeping. I'm a bit of a treasure fanatic," I lied. "So I just thought I'd take a look around and see what their use was."

"How did you get them to glow?" The question was short: he was getting more suspicious.

"They just did. I visited the three islands before I came here but only the Fire and Lightning treasures responded. Alas, Ice still remains dormant." I could read the realisation in the overseer's eyes.

"You have no interest in photographing those Pokemon, do you?" it asked coldly. I smirked.

"Perhaps not immediately," I responded smoothly.

"Who are you?"

"I'm the tyrant." I relished the dramatics and the pained look of betrayal on the Pokemon's face. "Now, tell me how I can awaken the treasure of Ice."

"I will never help the likes of you."

"Oh I think you will. You'll find that these things can be quite encouraging," I spoke, withdrawing the gun from the folds of my garments again. The Pokemon's eyes lit up as alarm bells rang in its mind.

Advancing on the creature, I drew back my hand and brought the pistol down forcefully across its cheek. Slowking stumbled back and lost its balance, sinking to a knee.

"Do as I say," I commanded an irate and confused Pokemon. "You may actually survive this encounter if you do so." It looked up at me, fury splayed across its features.

The strangest sensation overtook my body. I felt numb and it spread through my limbs like wildfire. It was warm as if I was wearing an electric blanket as a toga, a tingling heat passed through me. First my legs fell to its influence before my arms and torso succumbed to the numbness. Panicking, I looked around to see I was no longer standing on the ground. Slowking's eyes had misted over and, I concluded, using its psychic powers to manipulate my movements.

"Cease this at once!" I bellowed at my attacker before being hurtled through the air, colliding painfully with one of the stone pillars. Crimson stained blonde hair as I felt the warm liquid oozing down my neck. My vision faded in and out, struggling to focus on anything in particular.

"YOU did this to the Orange Islands!" the aquatic biped screamed. "I will make you pay for your crimes!"

"Ahhh!" I brought my hands to my ears, trying to block out the mind-bending shriek that pierced my head. Stars exploded in my vision and bile rose in my stomach. Writhing on the floor, I weathered the mental onslaught, struggling against the torment in my brain. The pain was unbearable. It was a sound I could not block out and it was worse than a million people dragging their fingernails down a blackboard.

"Get up." Hatred laced the once-docile being's words as it brought me to my feet again. I mustered what little willpower I had to cast a cold glare at the Pokemon.

"You animal," I spat. The air tightened around my neck, suffocating me and trapping the vomit desperate to free itself from my body in my throat. Coughing and gasping for air, I brought the gun barrel up to Slowking's direction and let a bullet fly, praying it would hit. I sank to the floor, pressures on my body easing. The bullet found its mark inside Slowking's knee. I doubled over as the stranglehold released me, revisiting my recent meals. Wiping my mouth of the burning, I brought the barrel once more to Slowking's head.

"If…if-if you want to live, tell me everything you know about these treasures," I managed out between coughs.

"I hope you die." This insolence earned it another beating.

"We'll all die eventually. You can either die now or later." The cold cruelty had re-entered my voice. Rationality was quickly escaping me.

"Try…try placing them on the altar," it conceded. It was such an obvious solution I chided myself for not realising myself. I strolled to the statue of Lugia and placed the small orbs in the holders overlooking their respective islands. Again, the red and yellow spheres shone brilliantly but the blue one sat dully against its arctic backdrop.

"This is not working," I informed the Slowking unnecessarily. "If you are merely wasting my time, your fate will be sealed."

"They never worked for the chosen one without Lugia's song either," came the reply in pants. More useless information. Or rather, more painful articulations of just how I came to be defeated.

"I don't seek to tame the trio, I seek to imbue this treasure's power back into it! You sorely test my patience with this. Tell me how or die immediately!" I beat my hands onto the cold stone. Why was I being taunted so frequently?

"Don't blame your own failings on me. When Ash brought the treasure of Ice to this shrine, it was glowing in his hands. Perhaps you're not worthy of its power?" Slowking cast its cutting remarks at me.

"This is a failed endeavour. I'll take these birds by force!" I uttered, losing patience with the many failures of this quest, the innumerable dead ends. If I captured two of the three with technology before, I can do it again. Mysticism will not triumph over technological power twice. Collecting the orbs from their resting place, I rounded on Slowking, who was on his feet with a determined look on his face.

"You'll do no such thing." 

"Going to attack me again?" I asked bitterly, raising my weapon.

"You wouldn't survive it again. I would make sure of that."

"I could say the same to you." I cocked the gun, taking aim for the Pokemon's head. A sliver of fear travelled up my spine as the animal's eyes misted over again, wiping its pupils from view. I knew what was coming.

"Learn your place, filthy animal."


	8. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

_~Smoke and Mirrors~_

Smoke lingered in the air as the echoes of the gunshot were drowned out by the ocean. A pink carcass slumped to the floor, blue blood oozing from the wound in its head. The useless Slowking was dealt with appropriately. I clutched my throat, gasping. The effects of its attacks still lingered but I expected they would heal.

Anything of use had already been taken from this island. I had no need to stay. The disgusting creature that lay dead at my feet, its purpose served. It taught me a few useful things for which I am somewhat grateful; talk of my defeat was never something I enjoyed but, in truth, I am grateful to finally have answers from analysis that has plagued me for years. The only thing that mattered now was that my goal was closer than it had ever been.

Making my way down the perfectly shaped stairs on the cliff face, I boarded the boat. I was going to have to set sail for Kanto sometime but without that grunt to pilot the vessel, I was stuck at the helm all night. The geared whirred to life as the slow acceleration along my PokeNav's designated path commenced.

I let my mind wander, eased into its musings by the gentle rocking of my barge. What would happen if the Ice treasure never did re-awaken its power? Did it matter? By the sounds of that Slowking's ramblings, I could find the birds in their new nests without any need for these orbs. They were interesting thoughts: the small spheres that aided my defeat so readily were now either in my power or obsolete.

It was not long before I became caught up in my own ambitions. _Perhaps I__'__ll capture Articuno first. She managed to evade me last time but only just. Then, with the power of the three at my command, Lugia would soon fall. But how best to punish the king for his impertinence? Oh my revenge would be sweet._

"Sir? Sir, can you hear me?" I turned my attention to the PokeNav now buzzing on the control panel. I hastily pressed the 'speaker' button, recognising the voice.

"Yes? I can hear you clearly. What do you need?"

"We've just received word that west branch has fallen," the drawling voice came over the small yellow device. This captured my attention.

"Really? How so? What happened?"

"I'm not certain, sir. I just got the call earlier. It would seem that a particularly gutsy teen has declared all-out war on us." A black vine encircled my heart. I gazed out at the ocean as though my foe stood on the waves.

"I believe you know what I am about to say." My voice had adopted a cold monotone.

"You wish us to track him down?" The reply was oddly nervous. Why did he always get cold feet when I asked this?

"That's a good start. When you find him, make him regret living." I shocked myself at how evil I could become.

"Will do, sir. And what shall we do about west branch?" _Always the planner,_ I thought.

"I am currently on an expedition. Upon my arrival at HQ, I shall assume control of operations. Prepare the Kyogre. And…" I paused to think. "…Contact the twins."

"Aye sir. Out." The static of the communication died out. As soon as one part of my life came together, another fell apart. I tried to force the thoughts of my colleagues and employees from my mind. Their fates were of no consequence now. All that mattered is all that has ever mattered: bringing Lugia to its knees.

Having decided to get some rest when I arrived at Kanto, I slept through most of the morning. I had retreated to the lounging area of the ship, not brave enough to face the late brute's bed. It was relieving - exhaustion had taken over my mind, preventing any sort of dreams.

But the realisation of another problem struck me: I had no idea of where I was. All I knew was that this was some island off the coast of the mainland. I saw the Pokemon gym, which made me wonder why such a small area would be blessed with its own gym.

"Wahaha! Welcome! You certainly did arrive in a different manner to most people that come here," a voice called from the gym. _What the…?_ A man with long blonde hair and small sunglasses was standing atop the gym.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't aware there was a code for coming here."

"If only there was," the man replied with a wink.

"Can you please tell me where I am?" I asked. This was as good an opportunity as any to get my bearings.

"You're on Cinnabar Island, of course." The man slid to the foot of the roof before letting himself fall onto a curiously placed trampoline. "Helps with getting down," he commented, noticing my bewilderment.

"Ah, of course. How silly of me," I muttered.

"You tourists are a funny bunch. So I take it you're not here for the Volcano badge?"

"Alas, no. I'm a collector of Pokemon, not a trainer nor a battler."

"Is that so? In that case, there's no need for this guise." The man shook his head, sending the locks of blonde hair falling to the floor. I blinked at him in amazement.

"I'm Blaine," he introduced, extending his hand, taking mine and shaking it. "I'm a gym leader in the Kanto Pokemon league. I just like to test the trainers before I battle them."

"Seems fair," I assessed, not entirely certain whether this was my genuine opinion or a forced one. "Would you care to join me for a drink? I've never actually been in Kanto before and am finding this a bit overwhelming."

"Why of course!" Blaine cheered, patting me on the shoulder. "You seem like a decent fellow so I'd be glad to help you out." He led me by the shoulder to the Pokemon centre. There were a few seats outside and he fell into one that surrounded a table. I took the section of the bench opposite him.

"So what brings you to Kanto?" Blaine asked. "You are clearly no mere vagrant," he added, eyeing my extravagant robe which, admittedly, was becoming more tattered by the day.

"I'm in search of some particularly rare Pokemon. I've been told they're now residing somewhere in this region but no clue as to where they are specifically." I might as well be honest with him if he can help.

"Hm," my new friend mused, stroking his chin. "There are some legends of rare Pokemon here. Whether they're true or not has never been proven."

"Oh? Perhaps you could indulge me? Anything is better than nothing, I suppose." I threw him a smile. Had to keep him amicable somehow.

"Hi guys! I was like, um, wondering if you's'd like anything to drink?" A girl wandered over to our table, clearly too happy for her own good.

"I'll have a Liechi and Ganlon berry smoothie," Blaine informed the waitress who eagerly wrote down his order.

"Right y'are, mister gym leader," she confirmed, throwing him a wink. She turned to me, "And for you?"

"I suppose I'll have the same."

"Okay then!" She skipped away. Yes, definitely too happy for her own good.

Peeling his eyes off her retreating form and turning his attention back to me, Blaine continued. "Well, there have been reports that this very island was home to the greatest Pokemon to ever live." A lump grew in my throat. Have I been chasing the wrong prize?

"Do go on," was the only encouragement I could muster.

"There are books…journals in the mansion next to my gym that discuss the process of cloning a Pokemon known as Mew. However, the scientists infused elements into the clone to heighten its psychic powers and this made the clone, Mewtwo, violent, unstable and extremely dangerous." Blaine's voice was sombre. Guessing his age, I assumed he had witnessed this firsthand.

"I would like nothing more than to investigate that. However, that description doesn't match the Pokemon I'm looking for. I'm looking for three of them. Birds. One of Fire, one of Lightning and one of Ice." The fact that I spoke nothing but truth scared me a little.

"Ah, yes. I've heard tell of those Pokemon before. Again, nothing but rumour and speculation, however."

"Please, rumour and speculation is more help than you can imagine," I urged. I had to hear this information.

"So here are your drinks, guys." That incessantly cheerful voice boiled my blood as two identical drinks were placed carelessly in front of each of us. Blaine thanked the girl while I sat in silence; she interrupted us at the most inopportune moments. _Pathetic_ _tramp_.

"Well," Blaine started, sipping his drink. "There is one piece of lore from a couple of years back that may be of some use to you." My heart skipped a beat. Another step closer.

"Oh really? Perhaps you could tell me?"

"I could do better than tell you. I can show you," he said with a smile at his own ambiguity. He was an especially peculiar man.

"How so?" I was getting impatient with his constant evasion of the facts.

"The man's journal. The explorer, I mean. He went searching for the trio but he was killed on his expedition," Blaine explained with a frown. "The journal is kept in the research centre. Though it's more cryptic than I am, I'm afraid. He seemed to fancy himself as a riddler of sorts." _More mind games? I grow weary of this._

"Please take me to this journal immediately," I requested, rising to my feet.

"But our drinks?"

"Some things are more important." Again, my honesty was startling me. There was something about this man that beckoned veracity. He complied and left his chair.

"Of course. This way," he instructed, taking me to the building adjacent to the café. It was a very clinical building. The place was so sterile so as to have almost no smell. I had already come to associate this lack of scent with science, having inhabited a lab for some time prior.

There was a glass case on the wall that housed a tattered book. There was an untidy scrawling across each page that was almost unreadable. Thankfully, some naïve scientist had deciphered the text and placed a printed word version next to the document itself.

"Hello, Blaine. Back again?" a short man clad in a pearly white lab coat greeted my companion.

"Ah yes but I've since given up my aspirations. I'm educating my friend here. He has an interest in rare Pokemon."

"Then you've brought him to the right place. We have rare Pokemon out the wazoo!" I cringed. That type of language lent itself to the lower echelons of society. I moved to the case, disregarding the scientist and Blaine's banter.

_Fire. Ice. Lightning._

_For so long. The great game of hide-and-seek. Once we had found them, their nests changed. _

_Nature balanced on their fickle minds. No tropics without Three; no power without Two; and cruelty with One. Follow the path lit by the disturbance._

_At last I found them again. _

_Go to where the sea is naught but stormy. Should your heart be cold, venture into the ocean._

_Go to where the turbine spins more than before. Should your soul desire power, follow the water__'__s edge._

_Go to where victors__'__ ends are met. Should your body need warmth, the darkness of death and conquest hold the answer._

I was dumbfounded. All the answers were here. This piece of paper was my ticket to finding Moltres, Zapdos and Articuno. I only had a need for someone to crack this code.

"Blaine…?" I called to break the leader from his conversation, leaving a researcher to awkwardly excuse himself.

"Yes?"

"You said you had aspirations."

"I did. Why do you ask?"

"Why did you end them?"

"These Pokemon were too powerful. Every time I got close to one, my Pokemon refused to go on. They knew what was waiting for us and wanted no part of it."

"Your badge is the Volcano badge? You're a Fire-type trainer?" 

"Indeed I am. Red hot and ready!" There was immense pride in his voice.

"Can you imagine what the Legendary Titan of Fire would bring to your gym? The respect you would command with it as your partner. You would be a God." The ageing man thought for a moment.

"You're right. But I can't continue, my Pokemon won't."

"Mine will."

"And in return?" 

"Help me find them."

"Deal."


	9. Chapter Eight

Yeah haha. Pity doesn't have an option for Lawrence xD

**Chapter Eight**

_~Cold Reception~_

Blaine cast his eye over my boat and I could sense that he was taken aback - it was a rather disgusting craft, not something I would normally be seen with but needs must. It creaked its signature creak as we stepped on board. Thankfully Blaine was either ignorant to or understanding of my eagerness to begin the search immediately.

"You'll have to help me navigate." I grabbed my new companion by the elbow, hastily steering him away from the ship's innards. I was not about to spoil any reputation I may, or might yet still, have among the people here.

"It's not necessarily a difficult course," he advised, casting his gaze out over the sea. "There are a few tricky rock formations from what I can remember but it's mostly dead East. It's too big to miss, really."

"I'll have to take your word for it." The engine roared to life and vibrations coursed through the hull. The first concrete steps forward were about to be made.

A black ocean lashed about, whipping at the air. The further we travelled from Cinnabar, the more restless and violent the waters became. A lone streak of moonlight peered down at the mass of water and its inhabitants. Two rocky caverns sprouted from the depths, illuminated by the odd school of Staryu that passed by. This was the place Blaine had led me to. It took the entire afternoon to reach these islands but, if he is right, it is the resting place of Articuno: Seafoam Island.

Droplets of water soon summed to be a sheet of water staining my robes. It occurred to me then that I had not changed clothes for the past few days and made a mental note to do so at the next available opportunity. The grey clouds overhead threw rain toward its oceanic friend below but it surprised and disconcerted me that the drops of water froze as they approached the islands. Was Articuno really that powerful? Did it know we were coming?

"It's pretty dark inside," Blaine informed me, releasing a Magmar. The fiery humanoid cast an orange glow around the small platform bearing the entrance to Seafoam cavern; it was a small relief from the blistering cold.

"Have you ever been in there?" I asked, a little tentative.

"Only one foot," he chuckled. Not at all inspiring.

Led by the light of a combusted Pokemon, we stepped into the dark expanse that held the next step in my path to success. Snow crunched under our feet and shied away from the heat of Magmar's footsteps. Frost lined every wall and glistened in the air as it fell from the ceiling. Ramps and collapsed pieces of rock quickly led us deeper and deeper into the caverns. It was not long before we were well below sea level, evident by the water that rushed in through small openings in the cave walls.

"Urgh, there're a lot of annoying Pokemon here," I observed, nudging a Shellder into the water with my foot.

"I know but so long as we stay out of trouble, we should get to Articuno unscathed," Blaine replied, descending another ramp. Occasionally a Zubat flew down from the shadows to swoop Blaine but they rarely stayed in the air after Magmar's Flamethrower.

"By the way," he added. "Do you have a plan for what we can do when we actually find her?" This struck me as odd. I did, in fact, have a plan for Articuno but its operation was rather difficult. I slid my hand into my pocket to check the insurance policy was still there before following Blaine.

"I think I do. But I've heard rumours about these birds…I don't think anyone can be ready for them, plan or no plan. Do you know where we're going?" He stopped.

"Err…no."

I looked around. We had reached the edge of an underwater lake. It appeared to be the central hub for the islands as countless waterfalls poured into the pool. The surface was calm, it was serene but dark as though hiding a great power beneath its surface - almost like a sleeping giant. A thin mist hung low over the water and obscured the opposite shore.

"Hm. Perhaps we should find our way?" We stood at the edge of the water and drank in our surroundings. Barely visible by the light of Blaine's Pokemon was a water gate of some description that flowed into the next room as well as a channel of water that directed the water back the way we came. Presumably, these funnelled the water back out of the structure.

"It looks like we'll have to move into the next room. There's not much in here," Blaine concluded.

"You're right but how do we get there?"

"We could always follow the water."

"And get sucked out into the sea? No thank you!" I objected. Was he mad? Well, _that _mad.

"That's true. It won't work unless we can stop the current somehow. Any thoughts?"

"I don't suppose you have any Ice Pokemon so we can freeze the water?" I asked, knowing full well it was futile.

"Nope. You?"

"Best I've got is Exeggutor." I was not overly keen on letting him see my Pokemon.

"Psychokinetic powers to stop the water?"

"Not at this magnitude." I strode over to the underwater lake and splashed a handful about. I drew my hand as though I were burned; it was ice cold and felt like my hand died.

"Hold on." Blaine fumbled around inside his pocket and retrieved a Pokeball. "I'm pretty sure Charizard can support us both." My heart skipped a beat. I felt like some child cheating to win his favourite video game.

A flash of light cast an eerie red glow on the walls, water and Snorunts idly wandering around. Spurts of fire shot around the stone chamber, announcing the winged lizard's release. It cast a vertical pupil over me to which I smirked in response. I was in total control.

"Charizard, I need you to take us through that hole into the next room and find us land." The Pokemon nodded in obedience and bowed its head to allow both Blaine and myself to mount his back. Despite being scaly, it was not totally uncomfortable. I was wary of the flame at the tip of the beast's tail as it swung back and forth in rhythm with its flight.

I opened my eyes, dismounting the leviathan. Similar to the room previous, there was a snow-covered ledge that lined the upper section of the room and a pit in the middle leading down to another lake. The difference here was that it was a roughly forty-meter drop and a lone island stood amongst the current.

I kicked a rock off the ledge to penetrate the darkness below. The faint echo of a splash bounced around the room. My breath rose in a dense cloud as I surveyed the chamber - it was colder here than in the other rooms.

"There she is," I muttered with baited breath to no one in particular, spotting the blue form of the legendary bird on the island in the depths. There she sat, apparently sleeping, with her wings tucked against her body. It was eerie. She was surrounded by a twinkling cloud of frost as the moisture in the air around her froze.

"It's a long way down," Blaine noted. I had to admit he was right.

"We have to get closer somehow," I mused aloud. There had to be some way to reach her but the only way down was on the waterfall from our entrance to this room. Blaine turned to me.

"How do you plan to actually capture her? My Pokemon may have a type advantage but they're no match. Articuno can freeze oceans with a single attack." He was right, though. Last time Articuno and I went toe-to-toe I had my airship. Now, however, we were face-to-face.

"History is on our side, my friend." I withdrew the small glass sphere from my robes and allowed Blaine to inspect it. Although it was unimpressive without its powers awakened, it had to be some good against its liege.

"This…is what?" he asked, looking stupefied.

"It's our secret weapon," I answered before turning my attention to the hibernating God before us. "Articuno! Awaken!" I bellowed. The air was as still as it was before I drew the breath to shout. It was ignoring me.

"Blaine, attack it."

"You what? Are you suicidal?" he stammered at my request.

"Now!" I asserted. He appeared taken aback.

"Err, yes, of course. Charizard, Fire Blast." The scaly Fire Pokemon complied, loosing an immense shot of fire from its mouth directly at the frosty bird. Colliding with its target, the flame enveloped Articuno, replacing the peaceful looking creature with a roaring bonfire that illuminated the chamber.

"Ha! That was easier than I thought." Celebrations erupted forth; victory was at hand. We clapped our hands. I could hardly believe the ease with which the first of the trio was falling. The fire burned furiously, sending the snow that coated the island into the lake.

However, my elation was robbed from me when the flames blued. The eerie sapphire glow returned to the small island. The fire stood as proud and tall as before but burned blue. It spread from the centre and infected the tips of every ember. It was surreal. The faintest tremor of fear ate at my fingers.

"What? What happened? Charizard, try again!" Blaine managed out through his confusion, natural battling instincts apparently taking over. Again, the lizard complied by sending another incinerating blast toward the already burning perch.

A thin beam of crystal appeared from within the fire and, somehow, encased the second Fire Blast in ice. The sight of fire burning within an ice cube sent chills up my spine. If she could freeze fire, what chance did we have?

"Look out!" Blaine yelled, pushing me to the floor. Coursing with the inevitable rage, I turned around in time to see a blue flame fly into the wall where I had been standing not two seconds ago. The creepiness of the situation was enhanced by this flame's scorching of the wall resulted in a trail of ice. I scrambled to my feet.

Articuno had taken to the air and was flying around the chamber. Panicking, I threw a Pokeball at the beast. A red light stole the avian from existence and fell to the water below. A lump rose in my throat upon realising the Pokeball would sink and, with it, my destiny.

"No! You infernal machine, get back here!" I screamed at the mechanical sphere that was plummeting to the ocean.

"Wait. Oh my word. Look!" Blaine pointed to the ball. I echoed his shocked gasps as a small section of the water froze to support the Pokeball. Articuno was strong enough to use its powers beyond a Pokeball?

It was then that I noticed the ball itself was stiffening. A layer of crystal ice was forming from the ball's seams, creeping over the metallic surface. Soon the entire device resembled a snow globe. Then, without warning, it shattered entirely, releasing the irate bird within.

"Articuno! Bow to me," I instructed, holding the glass orb up for the Legend to see. I suppressed a shiver as the icy bird cast its gaze over me. Opening its mouth, another sleek beam of ice shot for me. Only twice have I ever stood in awe and only once was I afraid for my life – this instance brought the count up to two. I shut my eyes and braced for the inevitable.

The strangest sensation took over my body. The cold disappeared from the room around me and isolated itself in the palm of my right hand. Somehow, some way, the powers of Articuno were absorbed into the Treasure of Ice. My heart leapt and my head nearly exploded with glee as I realised the little shard of ice that shone within the treasure was actually the power of its master. Finally, I was in control again and the Titan of Ice would kneel before me.


	10. Chapter Nine

My target, the leviathan Articuno, flew about the chamber, encircling the small island in the lake below. Although deadly, there was a quiet beauty in the sparkling frost that danced around her and the crystal on the cavern walls. Since failing to finish Blaine and I in a single blast, she has become more passive. Occasionally she swept passed us, trying to gauge how much of a threat we are, her voiced screeching out as she was as lost for answers as we were. I grew impatient with the lack of progress being made to ensnare the beast. However, admittedly, it granted us time to plan our next avenue of attack.

"We're doomed," Blaine commented bleakly. Although I will never admit it, part of me agreed with him. My colleague resigned himself to this fate and leaned against the wall. Quickly, though, he leapt away, shivering.

"There must be a way to beat it. It is, after all, just a Pokemon." I furrowed my brow, letting my eyes trace its movement around the room. A graceful flier. No doubt she will make a brilliant exhibit.

"It may just be a Pokemon but it's one that's responsible for the entire Antarctic region!" It bemused me that hopeless people tend to argue against hope.

"Which Pokemon do you have on you?" I asked him.

"Er. I have Charizard, Magmar, Arcanine, Rapidash and Ninetales. Why?"

"We need to attack her."

"You SAW what she did to our fire! How do you think we're meant to do anything? If Articuno can freeze flames, we don't stand a chance," Blaine spluttered out.

"I'll distract her by throwing another Pokeball," I explained, gripping the metallic sphere tightly. "We must move fast, though. Summon your Pokemon." I spied the bird preparing to swoop out of the corner of my eye. Not the best plan but it was the only viable option left. If a stand-up fight is impossible, one must fight dirty.

The red glow of the Pokeballs release mechanism was cast around the chamber as the region-renowned Fire Pokemon of Blaine were loosed onto the snow, casting an orange hue over the snow they didn't melt. Six pairs of eyes stared intently at me, waiting for my move. With a small nod to my partner, I sent the ball flying through the air towards Articuno.

Realising what the device was, the avian glided through the air in an attempt to evade the snare of the ball. A delicate spin and careful flapping of its wings helped achieve this and the ball slipped dangerously far from its target. Ordinarily I would be angry that my technology was proving so ineffective but today it was only the supporter of another tactic. The small latch opened, threatening to swallow the legendary creature. Adrenaline coursed through me, realising this was my chance to tame the Titan of Ice.

"Fire Blast!" Blaine commanded his troupe, all of which promptly shot roaring flames toward the frosty bird. Too concerned with freeing itself from the traps of the Pokeball, Articuno paid no heed to the wave of fire until it seared her down. Embers snaked through the air as the attack enveloped the bird, scorching its wings. A smile graced my lips as droplets of melted frost hit the water below.

Grappling with the searing heat and the persistent trap, Articuno too fell from the air. Snowflakes flew like dust from its perch as the bird collided with the island floor. The bone-chilling sound of flesh on stone reverberated around the alcove, causing Blaine to cringe. I smirked grimly at the shape of my fallen prize.

"She's mine," I uttered in a hushed voice.

"I'm not so sure," Blaine commented, noting the movement from the now-mountain of fire on the rocks below.

"She took five of the strongest Fire Blasts I've seen to date. She's smouldering." I cursed myself for complimenting this person's creatures but confidence soothed those wounds.

"Oh my…" escaped my lips. The fireball that was Articuno once again took to the sky. Could nothing keep this Pokemon down? The flames dripped from the bird's form as though mere sweat from a marathon runner's brow. Although they did not achieve the desired result, the attack left its mark: scorch marks decorated its wings and the hair adorning its chest was frayed from burns. Despite the injuries, the bird's visage trembled with a cold rage.

"Whatcha propose we do now?" Blaine asked, his voice shaking.

"Try not to be frozen is a good bet," I responded, watching Articuno carefully. There had to be some way that we could beat this Pokemon. We were humans and it was just a collectable.

Opening its beak, Articuno sent another thin crystal beam towards us. It narrowly missed my head but the message was clear. Behind me, the wall was crusting over with ice from the impact of the frozen string. My companion's eyes traced the attack without blinking. His Pokemon's faces were mirror images of his own; each vividly showcasing their feelings about the situation.

"Don't think we should run yet?" Blaine asked nervously. How could he ask that? Is he going soft on me?

"No! We cannot give in! There's something, I can feel it."

"I hate to disagree but we're going to die here if we don't do _some_thing fast!"

The frozen beast reared its head once again. My body stiffened, anticipating the impending doom. There was no time to react; nowhere to run. The hairs on the back of my neck stood on end as the air around me chilled to sub-zero temperatures. Frost twinkled in the air against the light from Blaine's team and the Ice Beam approached my heart at lightning speeds.

For the second time, the icicle cord twisted and contorted, leaking into my robes. A mixture of cold and wonderment evoked shivers in even the farthest reaches of my body. I realised, after the beam had disappeared entirely, that the Ice Treasure had again protected me from certain death. Why was this happening? Was it the key?

"How did you survive that?" Blaine gaped at me.

"I…don't know," I admitted, mind racing to draw connections.

"That little ball. That's the second time it's protected you from an attack, isn't it?"

"I think so."

"If it can stop her attacks, maybe it can be used to stop her?" Blaine suggested.

"But how? You saw how she reacted to brandishing it in front of her." Again, hopeless people fighting their hope.

"Maybe it's a weapon? D'you know if it…does anything?" Blaine mused.

"Could that really be the case? I haven't seen it do anything that looked like attacking" I asked, incredulously studying the ball, realising how little attention I had actually paid to it.

I waved the orb around again. Nothing. The small glint of energy inside the sphere winked at me, taunting me with its secrets. Anger boiled my blood, creating the awkward sensation of being improperly cooked.

"Throw it at her?" Blaine offered only to receive a scowl from me. We would be giving away our only defence.

"Are you mad?"

"What could we lose form trying?"

"Our only insurance policy against her attacks." It was a gamble. If I tried and failed, we would have to retreat or face death. However, if Blaine were right, it would be the fastest and most effective way to not only claim Articuno but also her siblings too.

"Just try it, she'll be back soon." Blaine was eyeing the bird, which was flying around the antechamber, casting its chill over the lake.

"But what if we're wrong?" I was not keen to relinquish the only progress I had made so far.

"If we don't try it, we've got to leave now. There's no option. She's bound to hit us sooner or later."

"Ver-Very well." My voice shook. If this failed, all my work was for naught. I gripped the orb tightly and my knuckles shone white. My knees were quaking and my breath was ragged and unsteady. My eyes fell shut; I tried to visualise the avian being captured by the supposed Pokeball. This was it: death or glory awaits.

Drawing a long breath in, I released the orb. It hurtled through the air toward its target. My nails dug into flesh as I clenched my fists so tightly as to draw blood. Everything around me turned to darkness. All that remained was the glittering blue of the bird and the identical colour of its treasure. Finally, after an eternity, they met.

The scene that followed was a breathtaking mixture of anguish and radiance. My heart leapt as the Ice Orb paused in the air before its liege, a vacuum effect pulling at me from across the room. Cyan rays of light snaked through the air, entwining around the creature. Shrieks of shock and desperation pierced the rock walls themselves. Feathers cascaded through the air to the water as Articuno flapped its wings frantically to escape the clutches of the ball.

"It's working!" Blaine called excitedly over the pained cries of the legendary bird.

The energy ensnared the creature's feet, dragging it into the invisible depths of its construction. I watched, heart beating faster, as thin cords of ice penetrated the cavern walls. Rocks shattered, creating a snowfall of shards of rock and ice. The cuts and scrapes from falling rocks were meaningless. All that mattered now was the Pokemon struggling to break free from its confines in front of me. Its elegant tail swiped through the air, fighting invisible foes. I looked into the bird's eyes; pain and sorrow shone through. At last, my vengeance had begun. You, Articuno, will feel the pain I endured for so long.

A blinding flash spread throughout the island. My eyes stung as I tried to blink out the light. A smile danced across my face and an electrical charge passed through my entire body as I saw a little glass ball resting at my feet. The light of ice inside the treasure was coiled into a circle. With a trembling hand, I retrieved my conquest. One third of the puzzle was mine.

And it seems that the Treasures of lore were not to tame the birds, but to enslave them.


	11. Chapter Ten

By the time we left the cavernous insides of the Seafoam Islands the sun had risen. Morning light poured down onto my skin abraded by the rocks shattered by the rage of a Pokemon now securely contained inside a small glass orb…the very same small glass orb that now rested safely in my robe pocket.

"What?" I snapped, feeling Blaine staring a hole in the side of my head.

"Well…I was just thinking…"

"Spit it out," I scathed. I did not like the tone he was taking with me; it sounded almost ungrateful.

"Well, I was just wondering how we decided that it was you who got to keep her." This took me aback. Was he challenging me for my destiny?

"I had the treasure, is it not fair that I keep its bounty?" I gauged my voice, making sure it did not come off too aggressive.

"So I'm going on a round-the-world trip with you so that _you _can get what _you_ want?" I had to admit, that sounded a small bit unfair.

"You're a Fire-type expert, yes? Perhaps you would be more interested in keeping Moltres than her frosty sister?" Like Hell I will relinquish my rightful place to you. I found my hand instinctively floating towards the gun resting against my breast. Stopping myself, I smiled to tide my pseudo-bargain over.

"Hm…fair point there. I guess you have a deal!" He smiled at me. It was all too easy to make this trick dog jump through hoops.

The waves slapped against the side of our motor boat as we rounded the side of the cavern of last night's events; I noted that this was not the way from which we had come previously.

"It's faster if we go north to Fuchsia City and travel through mainland Kanto," was the response to my inquisition. "It's a port city that's home to some rare species of Pokemon. There's the world-famous Safari Zone and another Pokemon Gym."

"It sounds like quite a lively place. All these attractions, it must get all sorts of tourists."

"Sometimes. Mainly it's either people passing through or those who want to challenge Koga. He's the gym leader there."

"So why're we heading there specifically?"

"Well, if I'm right, the second piece of the puzzle refers to Zapdos' nest. Everything points to the power plant." It all seemed relatively simple.

"That's it?" I verbalised my disbelief at the straightforwardness of it all. "We walk into a power plant and throw a ball at Zapdos and walk out?"

"There is a slight catch. The only power plant that has ever been in Kanto has been in disuse for thirty-three years. There has been so much development since that the plant itself is now a mystery to everyone. No one has seen it in all this time." And _there _was the complication.

"So where do you propose we go?" It seemed the obvious question at the time. The sands of Fuchsia city's beaches were now appearing on the horizon.

"I thought we'd head to Vermillion City. Surge, the leader there, is an old friend and a master of Electric-type Pokemon. He was discharged from the army and given the job of a gym leader. He was also asked to use his Pokemon and expertise as an electrician to supply power to Kanto in lieu of the plant. If anyone would know about it, it would be him."

I regarded Blaine for a moment. He looked out at the ocean, as though studying the beaches for some buried treasure. I could tell he was genuinely trying to aid me in my quest for revenge. It was such a shame that in the end he too would have to be cast away. Kanto region could live without its Fire leader if it meant that I could crush Lugia.

To get to Vermillion City from Fuchsia, Blaine and I had to catch a small shuttle bus that constituted the only form of public transport (the only form of private transport was walking) to the destination in question. Being the single option for those wishing to get the Surge's gym and whatever else was in Vermillion, we were bound to meet some riff raff on the bus itself. Unfortunately, I was seated next to one such person.

He was an elderly gentleman with a white beard and matching hair. The curious feature of him was the section of his hair that stood on end in an almost lightning bolt shape. He himself occupied a small portion of his seat but the thickness of his jumper was so extraordinary that it encroached on my space.

"Wahaha! Here's Route Fourteen!" he bellowed in my ear as we passed the shore for the first time. "You can catch Ditto there, I hear!" I rolled my eyes, trying to block out this annoying man's commentary on each location we drove through. Ordinarily I would have guards take him away but my operations here required a bit more subtlety than normal.

"Excuse me, sir," I said through gritted teeth when it all became too much to stand. "What possesses you to be so loud?"

"Oh I am sorry, sonny. Don't you just feel energised when travelling here in Kanto? I can smell the electricity in the air!" He beamed at me.

"No, not really. I would just like to get to Vermillion City without a headache if it's all right with you."

"Vermillion City?" he repeated. "That's where I'm going too!" I think a part of me died when he said that. I was going to have to put up with this crap for longer than the bus ride?

"Oh, how wonderful. Whyever are you going there?" I asked in a listless voice.

"I'm going to visit a colleague of mine. Have you heard of Lieutenant Surge, by any chance? He's a gym leader there now."

"Only in passing," I confirmed. "He is actually the man I am on my way to see also," I explained, immediately cursing myself for inciting more conversation from this man.

"Oh, quite the wise young fellow." His smile widened. "I expect you're on your way to get the Thunder badge?"

"Hm? Oh, no. No, I am not. I am not a Pokemon trainer. Are you?"

"Going for a gym badge? Ohohoho, no. I am much past my prime for that sort of undertaking. That and I am an Electric-type gym leader in my own right over in the Hoenn region." _This _man was a gym leader? They're letting anyone in nowadays, it seems.

"How fascinating."

"Isn't it jus-" He was cut off by the voiceover of the PA system.

"Attention all passengers. This is Vermillion City, our last stop. Please depart unless you are waiting for the Celadon and Fuchsia lines."

I thanked whatever force it was that seemingly made the body of the trip vanish and gratefully left the vehicle alongside Blaine, hoping against hope that the old man would not pursue us any further.

Vermillion was a quaint city. There were a few rows of housing and some retail buildings. It was surrounded on the south and the west by the sea (which made me wonder why Blaine had not simply sailed through an inlet to reach here without the aid of a bus). A cave lay to the east while the towering skyscrapers of what I was told was Saffron City reached into the north sky.

"The gym's this way. If he'll be anywhere, he'll be there," Blaine explained, leading me towards the wharf.

"Ohoho! Blaine is that you, I see?" an all too familiar voice came from behind us. I balled my hands into fists. Blaine whipped around.

"Wattson? It's been too long!" He shook the man's hand and returned his smile.

"It sure has been! What're you doing here? Looking to get into the Electric-type game?" he laughed with a wink.

"Oh, no. My Fire-types are still going well. I'm here to speak with Surge." That was when Wattson's eyes came to find me.

"OH! You're with my new friend? He was going to see Surge too. We sat next to each other on the bus." I gave him a forced smile, suppressing the urge to shoot him there and then. Looking to end the conversation quickly, I reached for the door knob to open the gym's entrance.

"DON'T TOUCH IT!" they both screamed in a mad panic at me; I froze, looking at them puzzled. Blaine was going to force me to listen to this old man, wasn't he?

"Why not?" I snarled.

"Surge has always been a teensy bit paranoid since his army days. He's electrified the door handle," Blaine explained. The thought that all Kanto gym leaders were insane was nagging at the back of my head.

"So how do we get in?" I asked, growing impatient with all the road blocks we encountered on this relatively simple expedition. Zapdos was looking to cause fewer problems than this Surge man.

"We use the window," Wattson pointed out, pushing the smaller of the two windows that framed the door open.

"I suppose the other window's electrified too," I remarked sardonically.

"Ohoho, no. Try it if you want but I'd use a stick." He nodded to a piece of a tree branch lying on the floor. Curious, I picked up the limb and used it to push the larger window open. At first, the glass responded to the touch of the wood until there was a loud click and the entire pane revolved blindingly fast. The force ripped the branch from my grasp and snapped it against the window ledge.

"We told you," Blaine chuckled. "It's probably best that you don't touch anything without asking us first." I blinked at the scene and nodded my agreement before climbing after them through the window.

The inside of the gym was less like that of an ex-army officer and more of a dancer. The floor was made of a highly reflective black marble-esque material; upon it stood about fifty oil drums. Above us, the complex series of rafters conducted visible electricity around the building. The hair on the back of my neck stood on end, seeking out the static electricity.

"Who enters my gym?" a booming voice echoed around the hall.

"Is that you, Surge?" Wattson called out. "It's me, Wattson. I'm with Blaine and he's brought someone with him. We'd like a word, if it's okay."

"If you are who you say you are, press the correct series of switches."

Blaine sighed, moving to a particular barrel and pushing a small button on the top before moving to two other barrels and pressing those switches. After he hit the third button, an electric fence powered down and a blonde rough looking man clad in camouflage clothing walked out from the alcove.

"It really is you," he commented, catching sight of the two gym leaders. "Who's this?" he asked, nodding at me.

"I am Lawrence the third," I replied coldly.

"Right. That's just fantastic for you, isn't it?" he replied before turning back to Blaine. "Whatcha need?"

"I'm here to talk to you about New Mauville," Wattson interjected. I could hardly decide which Electric-type trainer incurred more of my ire.

"What about it?" Surge asked, looking mildly concerned.

"The generator went whack. I had to get a passing trainer to fix it. There was a bug in the system." This seemed to irritate the soldier, who removed his sunglasses and narrowed his eyes.

"There was no bug in that system. I checked it myself."

"So it was _meant_ to go into a frenzy and over-supply power?"

"No. Why did you activate it before the move anyway?"

"I didn't." A look of bewilderment and fear rose to Wattson's face.

"It couldn't have come online itself."

"What're you saying?"

"Someone's been tampering with it."

As fascinating as the perils of this annoyance's townspeople were, I shuffled uncomfortably on the spot. It was best to let their conversation flow naturally - any further interruption on my part would likely cause an argument between myself and _Mister _Surge, which would ultimately result in him being shot. I only hoped that my patience did not provide Zapdos with enough time to escape my grasp.


	12. Chapter Eleven

During our stay in the Vermillion city gym, a few trainers had come and gone. The sounds of pained screams often rang out from just beyond the main entrance, signalling yet another victim of this bizarre gym leader's penchant for traps and security. Others, having made it through the first set of weaponised furnishings - presumably through power of rumour more than a discerning mind - were spurned by Surge in favour of his conversation with Wattson and Blaine.

After hearing Surge suggest that someone had tampered with his generator, Wattson left the gym in a hurry. I can't say I was disappointed by it; his mere presence was enough to cause my blood to boil.

"I'm guessing you didn't need to hold his hand, Blaine. Whatcha come here for?" Surge asked, breaking the silence following the Hoenn leader's departure.

"Well, we came to ask you about a rather sensitive subject," the Fire-leader began.

"Come on, man, spit it out!"

"We were wondering if you knew where to find the old Kanto power plant." The Vermillion citizen paled, taking on a steely expression when Blaine muttered the last two words.

"What for?"

"That is none of your concern," Blaine replied curtly.

"I believe it is."

"If you must know, I am from an off-shore enterprising company and we are interested in some of the supposed technologies used by the plant and hope to adapt them for use in our region," I interrupted. Blaine cast me cautioning glance, noticing the falsehood.

"Oh. In that case, I see no issue." He paused, thinking for a moment. My heart rose. This really was all too easy.

"Do you really think I'd believe that!" Surge spat, beginning to laugh. "Blaine, you'd better tell your friend to learn some manners." The soldier turned his attention to me, all traces of laughter vanishing from his face. "I don't take kindly to liars and cheats."

I drew myself up to my full height. I was not about to be talked down to by this low-class grunt. I accepted, though, that a new tactic was required.

"Given your apprehension, I expect you know what's there." My words were cool, invasive. I watched as the lieutenant squirmed under their piercing tones.

"Haven't the foggiest, sweetheart." Blaine's glances continued back and forth between his old and his new friends, unsure of who to support.

"No? So you're nervous at the very mention of the plant and no idea why?"

"I know how dangerous unkempt power stations can be. Do you?" He smirked. If this man wasn't so necessary to my success, I would have killed him long ago. Then again, I expect he had many traps in place to prevent such things.

"So it's news to you that Zapdos, the Electric bird of legend, is rumoured to live there?" Surge stiffened - I had hit a nerve.

"What's it to you if it's there?" Surge scowled, his eyes narrowed and, for the first time in a long while, darted to Blaine. The beginnings of mistrust pooled in his eyes.

"I'm a rare Pokemon hunter."

"Hah! Well alright. I doubt you'll survive it anyway and I could use a laugh when they ask me to fish your fried corpse out of the nearby river. It's near Lavender Town. They've urbanised the surrounding area so the plant was lost in that. Talk to a Mr. Fuji - he's old enough to remember and may be able to tell you where to go exactly." A triumphant smirk danced across Surge's face at the thought of my death but I mirrored it with my own - I'm no fool.

"Hm, I guess we have a bit of a walk ahead of us. Thanks, Surge," Blaine bid his associate farewell in a hasty attempt to diffuse the argument. Taking me by the elbow, he began dragging me to the door. I rolled my eyes. After all that effort, we had still come all this way for Surge to be entirely useless.

"Not staying for a battle, at least?" Surge asked, sounding hopeful.

"Unfortunately I can't. We don't have time to be dilly-dallying about." I climbed through the same window as we had come in through and looked around, expecting to see a sign for Lavender Town.

"It's this way," Blaine motioned, dusting himself off after extricating himself from the gym.

"A surprisingly useless man, isn't he?" I commented, smirking.

"Without him, we'd have no idea where to look next. At least now we have a destination in mind," Blaine defended his friend, leading me out to the eastern path.

We past a large cave before meeting with a grassy plane surrounded by thick trees. It was peculiar for this dense forest to spring up as though from nowhere and I was anxious about stepping into the shadows it cast.

"That's Diglett Cave," Blaine informed me. "It leads all the way to Viridian City so it saves some time if you're trying to get to the Indigo Plateau."

"I don't need a tour guide, Blaine." That remark earned me a reproachful look from my travelling companion and we walked into the depths of the forest in silence.

"Hey, you there!" A voice called out from the shadows when we reached the deepest part of the forest so far. Blaine and I whipped around, looking for the source. Trees blocked our vision and small brush surrounded us like a thousand tiny warriors.

"Get on the floor and hand over your Pokemon," a slightly hunched man in a black outfit emblazoned with a red 'R' walked out from a gap between two trees, his heavily lidded eyes looking intently at us.

"And why would I do that?" I asked coldly, regarding him closely. Blaine shifted uncomfortably at my side. Why did I ally myself with an abject coward?

"Because I'm a member of Team Rocket and if you don't, I'll need to use force." He accentuated his threat with a small smirk, turning a Pokeball in his hand, allowing us to understand the gravity of his words. Blaine gasped.

"You're the people who overran Silph Co. all those years ago?" he stammered incredulously. "Maybe we should do what he says. I've heard rumours that these guys are elite." Instinctively, he began backing up. I remained immovable.

"That's right, we're the best of the best so you'd better do as I say!"

"Oh, of course," I scoffed. "Lets us past and I shall not have to use force." I narrowed my eyes, staring intently into his. This animal would learn his place.

"You've got some fight in ye, huh?" he drawled, clutching a Pokeball tightly in his hand.

"Don't do this," Blaine pleaded with me. I ignored his objections. No one would dare question me.

"Choose your Pokemon," the Rocket member ordered. I slid my hand into my robe, nodding my readiness to him.

"All right. Go, Raticate!" he bellowed, throwing the metal orb at my feet. A blinding flash came from within; when the light dissipated a large rodent sat on the ground near its trainer, bearing its fangs.

"That's it?" I chuckled.

"Just send out your Pokemon!"

"Very well. Articuno, go." I dropped the Treasure of Ice by my side. A soft blue aura took over the forest as frost climbed trees, tingeing leaves with white crystal. The majestic avian stood before me, towering over the rat. Blaine shivered against the chill of the bird.

"W-what's that?" the criminal stammered, awe apparent on his face.

"This is my Pokemon. Shall we battle?" I smiled politely at him, enjoying every moment he and his Pokemon cowered in fear.

"Err…right. Raticate, Super Fang!" The Pokemon, to its credit, charged at Articuno. This would be a sight to see. A sadistic smile usurped my face.

"Articuno, Ice Beam." I imagine there must have been some form of subconscious shock on my part when the bird obeyed my instruction almost immediately but I disregarded it, opting instead to watch the battle before me. Articuno's opponent leapt into the air, setting its jaw wide, hoping to sink its teeth into the avian. However, before the rat could reach its target, an all too familiar crystal thread pierced their air. Catching the Raticate in mid-air, the beam of ice pinned it to a nearby tree, blood falling in a steady stream from the point the frosty attack collided with its body and freezing by the time it hit the ground.

"You…how…how is that fair!" The Rocket stood incredulously staring at the bloody wall decoration that was his Pokemon.

"Whoever said life was fair?" I goaded. "You used force, I responded. We never asked you to battle." I could see the rage building on his face; blotches of red stained his cheeks, lips quivering.

"You don't know who you're messing with!" he screamed, balling his hands into fists.

"I don't care who I'm messing with either," I responded coolly.

"I won't let you get away with disrespecting the Rockets. If you think I won't beat you into the ground with my own two hands, you've got another thing coming."

"Now, now. Don't you remember what happened last time you tried to use force against us?" I asked him sarcastically, pointing to the congealed blood stains on a tree opposite me.

"That's it! You're asking for it!" He charged at Blaine and I, pulling a fist back. I sighed, instinctively sliding my hand towards the pistol hidden inside my robes. Whipping it out, I pointed the barrel straight at him. Nothing like a gun barrel to stop people in their tracks.

"Do you want to continue?" I asked him; my voice had lost its sarcastic politeness, taking on a coldness unheard since the demise of that disgusting sailor.

"Um…no-no, now don't shoot," he stammered, throwing his hands into the air. I permitted myself a cruel smirk.

"What're you doing?" a panicked voice bit into my ear from behind.

"I'm educating," I informed Blaine coolly.

"A gun hardly seems like a tool to teach with," he objected, eyes locked on the submission of the Rocket member.

"Sometimes you need to apply a bit more pressure to get results."

"I want no part of murder."

"Don't be a fool, Blaine. Do you think he would've hesitated if the roles were reversed? For all we know he could take his experience here back to his superiors, then we'll have more than one of these to contend with."

"Hm," he thought aloud. There was no way he could argue against my point, I knew how these organisations worked. "I suppose. But I'm really not a fan of killing him." Blaine turned his back. He was genuinely frightened by these events but perhaps more so by me.

"Y-yeah, you should listen to him. He's right, y'know," the criminal stammered.

"Is he now? Well, I would leave it up to chance but I don't have a coin on me." Once again, I looked directly into his eyes; he knew his fate and I saw it reflected in his eyes. The forest stood still, frozen in time, the echo of the gunshot drowned out by the impenetrable silence of a human's death. At the end of it all, there he lay, slumped against a tree next to his beloved Raticate.

"That seemed unnecessary," Blaine sighed, running a hand over his head, turning back to the scene and having to rush to a nearby bush to empty his stomach.

"Possibly was," I replied, scrunching my nose up against the noise of vomiting. "But we couldn't afford to take the risk of allowing his colleagues to impede our search. They could slow us down considerably."

"I guess you're right. Should we bury him or something?" I regarded Blaine as he came back to my side, wiping the side of his mouth on his sleeve before casting a callous gaze over the fallen.

"I think it's better we let sleeping dogs lie."

Without looking back, we walked through the clearing to escape the forest and, for Blaine, to escape what had transpired there. My heart lifted when I read a small wooden sign in the ground that read, "Lavender Town." We were one step closer.


	13. Chapter Twelve

Thanks for catching those =3 Sometimes these things just slip through :c

Also, sorry to whoever regularly reads this for the delay in uploading. At uni I had three essays in three separate languages due in the same week and then my internet died so I didn't have a chance for ANYthing.

Lavender Town was particularly small and simple when compared to Fuchsia or Vermillion; there were several rows of housing divided by a main path and a large tower that reached into the sky. It was encircled by a large stone wall that Blaine informed me was a passage known as Rock Tunnel, linking Lavender Town to North Kanto. To the south lay the sea, cementing the feeling of isolation in the city. It was as though nothing existed to these people outside of the city limits. The building that had so ably captured my attention was as grey as the clouds overhead and there was a distinct heaviness to the air - something you would usually feel at a funeral or a hospital.

"Any idea where this Mr. Fuji lives?" I asked Blaine, scanning the houses quickly. There was nothing remarkable about any of them; nothing that screamed "Checkpoint" at me.

"Not a clue. I don't suppose there are many houses that we can check, though."

"True," I replied, counting a total of six residences, beginning to ponder why so few people lived here. Then again, given the depressive air, it was not entirely puzzling. "Where do we start?"

"Nearest is always the best bet," Blaine suggested, walking to the door of the closest house and knocking. A large brutish woman answered the door, bearing down on Blaine with a disgruntled look on her face, stains dotting her apron. Oh Lords, this woman cooks.

"What choo wantin'?" she asked in a gruff voice. I expected she had been a smoker for many decades already. The faint stench of tobacco wafted toward me from the deepest

"I don't suppose a Mr. Fuji lives here?" the gym leader inquired.

"Nah, he don't."

"Do you have any idea where he lives?" I was impressed with how polite Blaine was acting despite this woman's visage.

"Other side of town, he does," she replied. I couldn't help scoffing to myself. "Other side of town" was a bit generous given the farthest house was no more than twenty meters away.

"Ah, thank you," Blaine said, coming back down the path. I set off beside him for the house she indicated, complimenting him on his ability to stay calm.

"I've dealt with Snorlax before," he answered. "I'm just surprised this one could talk," he added with a wink.

Outside the house at the edge of town, there was a small plaque mounted on one of the walls. "_Fuji.__"_

"This must be the right house," Blaine assumed, walking toward the door with my nearly stepping on his heels with repressed excitement. This was too good to be true. Almost instantly after he touched the door, it swung open with a middle-aged man in a suit standing on the other side. It was as if this man was hired specifically to answer the door should someone come calling.

"_Da-re desu ka?__"_he said, looking us up and down.

"Hello, I'm Lawrence the third and this is Blaine from Cinnabar Island. We have come to speak with Mr. Fuji. Does he live here?"

"_Fuji-sama? Hai, irasshaimasu. Douzo__"_He strode off into the depths of the house, motioning to us enter. Tentatively, we stepped over the threshold and followed him around the corner. The innards of the house were a perfect match for the exterior: aged, borderline decrepit, with a stale smell lingering on the surfaces. I made a mental note to have myself shot if I ever hit this age. The corridor was lined with framed photos of a handsome young man alongside various people I could only assume were Pokemon trainers.

In the largest room we had seen in the house, a withered looking old man sat on a luscious sofa, nodding feebly at the television. More pictures were darted about the room, shrouded in darkness except for the dim light of Kanto's elderly persons' favourite daytime show.

"_Fuji-sama,__"_the man announced with a bow to the octogenarian. _"__Okyaku-sama desu.__"_The old man slowly turned to face us, nodding in the same feeble way he had to the television. The younger of the two tenants bowed, leaving us with the invalid.

"You are Mr. Fuji, correct?" I asked, sitting opposite him. This was now a business deal.

The man nodded.

"We need to ask you a few questions. Will you answer?

Again, the man nodded. Was he a mute? Could he even understand me? I was beginning to notice the stench closing around me.

"We need you to tell us what you know about the old Kanto Power Plant. Do you know where it is?"

"…Don't go there," he said finally. Each word was apparently a struggle for him, his voice trembled and threatened to break at every syllable.

"Why not?" seemed the obvious question.

"Violent…powerful…Pokemon."

"Which Pokemon?" I pressed. I already knew the answer but I wanted him to say it.

"Number…two."

"Who is number two? Can you tell us where to find this plant? It's an emergency."

"Don't go there…Zapdos…"

"Yes…we know. But we NEED to get there. Children are in danger," I lied, keeping a steely gaze so as to hide my falsehoods.

"Can't…" he panted out. This man was beginning to test my patience. In a last effort to convince him, I pulled the small yellow orb from my pocket, holding it close to his eyes.

"Do you know what this is?" I asked him. "It's proof that I am in no danger from Zapdos. Tell us where the power plant is," I answered for him. He sat there, regarding the treasure incredulously.

"You can see it…from the very top floor of Pokemon Tower." He looked into my eyes before finishing his thought. "A man like you should be accustomed to being surrounded by death. You'll be at home there."

I narrowed my gaze, sweeping out of the room. The disrespect of these people was dumbfounding. Nevertheless, he told me what I wanted to know. Now just to scale that tower I saw walking into this deathly quiet town.

"Blaine, what do you know about this place?" I asked, walking into the ageing entrance of the building.

"All I've heard is that it's a gravesite for departed Pokemon. There're rumours that the sage caretakers of this place have gone a bit…dodgy from the energy there. Maybe we should avoid them if we see them?"

"Perhaps we shall."

"Hello and welcome to Pokemon Tower. I'm sorry but we don't allow sightseers unless they pay the entry fee." The desk clerk gave me her most sympathetic look. Clearly it was near offensive to be told not to enter this place.

"We're not sightseers," I told the woman. "My Rhydon recently passed away. I came to say my final goodbyes." I attempted to sound distraught though it came off as more sarcastic than anything.

"Oh, I am sorry. How old was he when he…?" This idiotic woman bought my ploy. How very typical.

"He was sixteen."

"Ah, well, that's a shame…so young too. Please, go on ahead. Though I do ask that you don't go near the sage guarding the stair case. She's very paranoid and believes that the upper floors are dangerous. Actually, she refuses to let anyone up there, talking about demons and things."

"I understand." Nodding to her, Blaine and I entered the main hall. For a cemetery it was lavish: marble floors and archaic architecture. Nearly fifty teary-eyed people crowded around various monuments erected to fallen Pokemon. My goal, however, was the pale rag-clad woman glancing around at the ceiling.

"Excuse me," I called, walking up to her. Heavily lidded eyes came to rest on me.

"Who're you?" she spat. "What do you want?"

"I want to go up to the top of this tower."

"Why? You can't. There're evil spirits up there."

"I know. That's why I'm here. I've come to calm them down and make sure they don't bother humans."

"Have you? Have you really?" Her eyes lit up. I nodded.

"Now, please. May I pass?"

"How will you get rid of it?" she drawled, stepping closer to me.

"I'll confront it and force it to leave. It's doing no good here."

"It's dangerous! You are not experienced in this." She left the comment suspended, inviting me to disprove her theory. Pausing for a moment, I fished an old charm - a gift from a subordinate seeking favour - out of my pocket and showed it to her. Truly, the piece was worthless - no doubt bought at the gift shop of some no name museum.

Awe appeared on her face. She violently nodded her head making me fear it was going to fall and stain my shoes, moving aside to allow us through. I strode past her and ascended the staircase. Oxygen vanished as the air thinned. There was definitely something about this tower that wasn't natural.

"Hang on…I can see my breath," Blaine commented once we had reached the next floor.

"So can I. What's your point?"

"It's not cold." He was right. Even though the temperature was quite pleasant, white clouds of breath shot out when we exhaled.

"Something's wrong here," Blaine observed.

"We're not turning back," I quashed his trepidations.

"You really should." Another voice called out from behind me. It was raspy, feminine qualities barely remained.

"Blaine, talk normally."

"I am," he replied in the voice I recognised. Childish man.

"This is not the time for another of your mind games."

"I'm not doing anything!" he protested. A hand lightly brushed over my shoulder.

"Blaine, do not touch me!"

"I'm not!" he objected.

"But I am…" came the raspy whisper again. The hair on the back of my neck stood on end.

"Who are you?" I growled, pivoting on the spot.

"'Where am I' is the question you should be asking." The voice had moved so it was whispering in my ear again.

"Who is who?" Blaine asked, stunned.

"Never mind. Lets keep going."

Tombstones were lined up, creating a path for us to reach the other set of stairs. A purple smog hung over the room, making it difficult to breathe. I bent down to read some of the monuments; cracks and rust covered every surface, making the words barely readable.

"What's that?" I gasped, seeing a fine red liquid oozing from the cracks of the stone in front of me. A chill crept up my spine.

"What's what?" Blaine asked, rushing over. I could feel him standing behind me, leaning over my shoulder.

"There's blood leaking out of this stone," I told him, dipping my finger into the river. I brought it to my eyes, watching it drip slowly to the floor.

"Are you sure?" Blaine asked, bringing his eyes down to my level, squinting at the gravestone.

"Of course I am," I snapped, thrusting my finger under his eyes.

"What're you doing? There's nothing on your finger." I turned to him; he looked genuinely scared.

"…What?" I double checked my finger: the same red liquid travelled down to my palm.

"You must be going…round the twist," the whisper cackled in my ear. I whipped around again, trying to find the source.

"Shut up!" I bellowed. The only response was the return of my own voice echoing around the room.

"I didn't say anything," Blaine protested, eyeing me like he would an insane person.

"No, no you didn't."

"You have to tell me what's going on," he told me, fear penetrating his voice.

"I…wish I knew. Someone keeps whispering in my ear. I don't know who it is; they keep hiding when I look."

"Um…There's been no one near you. At all. And there's nothing odd about that tombstone. Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine!" I snarled. "There's just someone here with us."

"We'd have seen them."

"Not if they were a ghost."

"Then lets turn back. How can we fight something we can't see?"

"There's always a way. Come on, lets go," I instructed, walking deeper into the haze that guised the tower.

Caught halfway between the two exits, a faint vibration rumbled from inside my robes. Why was I being called now? Of all times now. My people knew nothing of timing, evidently.

"Hello?" I answered in a growl.

"Hello, sir," the voice of my deputy greeted me. I relaxed slightly - at least it was something important.

"What is it? I'm rather preoccupied at the moment." I waved my hand, trying to clear the smog so I could breathe properly.

"We have a slight problem."

"Yes?" I tapped my foot impatiently, wishing he would stop being so theatrical.

"Sir, can you please stop that?"

"Stop what?" I spat.

"Tapping your foot."

"How the hell did you know I was tapping my foot?" An indescribable emotion coursed through me. A cross between anger and alarm, leaving me unsure of whether to retreat or lash out.

"I can hear it on this end." A reasonable explanation as always.

"Right. So what is this problem?"

"You see, sir… It's that you won't leave Pokemon Tower."

"What?" I brought the phone away from my ear to examine it.

"You should leave. NOW!"

Static overran the frequency, forcing me to pull the phone further from my ear. Alarm also overpowered the ire in my body. Something was definitely wrong with this building. My breathing quickened and sparks surged from the device.

Throwing it against a nearby tombstone, I continued my journey with a forced determination. Allowing this monster to affect me was only going to slow down progress. That, I could not permit.

With Blaine trailing more than a step behind, I continued into what was clearly not only darkness but a surprising quantity of smoke and mirrors as well.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Pressing on, we managed to climb a few floors of the tower without much trouble. The spectre that had been lingering around us had been less active; though I could feel its presence around me. The various levels of the building were identical in almost every respect. Vile tombstones were trapped by weeds that had somehow managed to climbed their way through the stone structure. The walls could not been seen by virtue of a smog that seeped throughout every free space it could find.

"Miss me?" an all-too-familiar rough voice echoed in my head. It was more piercing than before. No longer was it a quiet whisper, an unwelcome guest prowling in the night, its words were as sharp as knives as they cut through any thoughts I may summon to block it out.

"Where are you?" I grumbled, my lips shrivelling to mere slits.

"Oh I'm over here," it said from behind me. An icy breath spilled onto my neck, causing goose bumps to rise along my skin.

"What do you want?" I snarled. My eyes darted around the room, looking for the invisible foe.

"I could ask you the same thing," it laughed. The voice came from right in front of me and I stopped dead. I would not tolerate this disrespect.

"What do you mean? Why do I need a reason to be here?"

"You'd do well to _get out_."

"And I suppose you're going to make me," I spat, not paying attention to how ridiculous I looked talking to thin air.

"I probably should."

A firm hand descended upon my shoulder. Its fingers were skeletally thin, curling around me. Startled, I jumped away, ready to fight. I breathed a sigh of relief and my heart rate slowed upon seeing Blaine standing there, looking bewildered.

"Are you sure you're all right?" he asked me, looking me up and down.

"Yes, I'm fine." I could hardly believe he hadn't heard the voice…or had he? "Did you hear that?" I asked, glaring at him warily.

"Hear what?" He was beginning to look genuinely shocked. Beads of sweat twinkled against the purple haze on his scalp.

"Never mind." I didn't bother trying to explain it to him. He was either playing along with some prank or completely ignorant of everything going on.

I walked on, trying to suppress the niggling urge to leave Blaine here. The tower was immense: we were already on the fourth floor and I could feel that there was much farther to go. Blaine's footsteps echoed out of pace with mine; I could hear him lagging five or so paces behind me. My mind wandered, wondering why this poltergeist was only irritating me. Did Blaine not want to be here as much as I did? I don't suppose it matters, I only needed him to tell me where the final bird is after I capture Zapdos.

I ascended the fifth set of stone stairs and pushed deeper into the mist that plagued the building. Blaine was still lagging behind. I hadn't heard from that impudent phantom for the last while and I was beginning to relax into the menial walk to the top of this tower. I thanked whatever force it was above that I hadn't met with any of the crazed mediums that had been mentioned by the clerk at the entrance. A part of me wondered where they all were; another part simply did not care.

"Are you okay?" Blaine's voiced carried over to me. It was soft, delicate as though he was speaking to a child. I rounded on him. He was standing, crouched near a tombstones, staring intently at it. Nothing unusual apart from it being the only monument that did not appear as if it had been attacked by a monstrous beast.

He lowered himself further toward the headstone, clearly he had some sick fascination with this particular grave. I watched as the colour drained from his face. That Arctic chill was back again and I knew what was happening. Some part of me wished that I could see what Blaine was being shown out of morbid curiosity but the expression that took over his face was enough to tell me that I was the lucky one right now. Slowly his eyes widened. He backed up and the fibres in his legs were obviously straining in preparations to flee. Such genuine fear. Something I had missed seeing since that pathetic sailor.

A hand shot to his mouth, shocked by an invisible electric current. The distasteful motions of retching took over his body and I could barely stand to watch as the terror reflected in his eyes consumed him. If I was a nicer person I would have offered support.

"Blaine, what's wrong?" I asked accusingly. Being the sole audience member to his miming practice was not my idea of progress. The spasms slowly dwindled to a stop and he looked at me, paler than dead Dewgong.

"Can you see that?" he asked me, slowly pulling his eyes from the stone.

"It's a grave," I remarked dryly.

"No. Can't you see...her?" A shaky finger was extended toward the floor. I traced the line with my eyes: nothing. I'd experienced enough already in this tower to know Blaine wasn't losing his mind. It was that damned ghost back but this time it was taunting the other one.

"I can't," I told him. "But don't worry, I know what's going on. It's that thing I heard earlier," I added, seeing the mortified look on the gym leader's face. But how to beat a foe we can't see?

"It…it's saying we should leave."

"It told me too. I'm not leaving until I find out where the power plant is." I completed my sentence but I immediately wish I hadn't. The walls of the tower shook and a roar coursed through the building. Was this just another trick? Another mind game by that wretched beast to scare us?

"You didn't see this?" he asked again.

"No, Blaine, I did not! What did you see that has clearly raped you of your manhood?" He stuttered under the ferocity with which I spat the words at him.

"She." He pointed again at the stone. "Her eyes. They melted." The gym leader paled once more, pained under the freshness of this trauma. "Her bones..." He mimed (again with the mime, I thought) what seemed to be wings bursting from her back. I closed my eyes, fighting off the mental image.

"Okay, Blaine. Relax. It wasn't re-" My words of comfort were cut short by the appearance of another figure from the smoke. The sounds of dust being disturbed as a sack was dragged across the ground rose with the clouds.

"Not real?" The question was carried by an eerie voice that was all too familiar. It was coming from in front of me but it sounded like the walls themselves were speaking.

"No...not real," I finished cautiously, eyeing the figure as it swam about in obscurity.

"S'all very real." A leg, being dragged along the floor, that was broken in several places and looked no more use than a piece of string appeared from the mist. Following it were the torn rags and similarly disfigured limbs of my late sailor friend. I allowed myself a cocky smile at the damage my Tauros had caused.

"You're looking worse for wear, my old friend." This earned me a terrified look from the already on edge Blaine. I cringed inside at the sight before me: his right leg looked like it was about to fall off; deep cuts lined both his arms, made more grotesque by the blood that leaked freely from his body, forming a trail along the ground. His face, however, was the worst of all. One eye hung loose, his noise twisted to lay flat on his face and cuts similar to those on his arms traced his mouth and jaw.

"You should leave, the way you left me." I rolled my eyes. Abandonment issues, honestly?

"I am not leaving. There is nothing you corpses can do. I _will_ find the power plant."

Again the building itself roared. Stone tablets shook on the floor, rattling loose stones free. The sounds of crying took over the bellows of the structure. My eyes darted around the room, finding their way frequently back to the rotting man standing before me, to find the source of the weeping. There were no mourners this far up. The mediums? No. There was no life up here apart from Blaine and I. Of that, I was sure.

"You can stop these illusions. I will not be fooled." The seaman simply smiled and the soft tapping of raindrops falling on my shoes finally became known to me. Blood. The ominous red liquid slipped down the sides of my elegant shoes. Where was the blood coming from? The only answer was up.

My gaze was met by the mediums I had until now been spared from. Crucified on the roof, various parts of their intestinal tracks poured from their stomachs. Blaine, seeing my upward stare, followed suit only to be consumed once more by the desire to empty his gut's contents. Some of them had had pieces of their faces removed, others had the wayward slices grafted onto them.

"Still think it's not real?" the raspy whisper spat into my ear.

"I'm not leaving," I returned with steely determination. This was the worst part. Any tricks this fiend had left could not match this. If I could handle the rotting women of this village, I could handle anything.

The beast snarled and the mist that I'd grown accustomed to swam together, binding each particle to its neighbour. After a few seconds, the smog took shape. I recognised it instantly as the shape of a Marowak. Its pupil-less eyes were locked on me; I could tell, somehow, that the creature was looking into my eyes. It sent a shiver down my spine.

"Get out," Marowak commanded. Its voice sounded like the screams of wartime but it pierced the air as though someone was running their fingernails down a chalkboard. Blaine and I both winced against the horrid sound. The voice was so vile, I felt physically ill.

"Let us through." I suppressed the urge to vomit and regarded the Pokemon. It was in a battle-ready pose, bone club raised.

"Get out," it repeated, preparing its arm to throw its club.

"I refuse to be told what to do by a Pokemon – much less a dead one."

Responding harshly to my comments, the Marowak launched its bone club towards my chest. It hurtled through the air, spinning as it did. I braced for the imminent impact. When the projectile finally did meet my body – much to my surprise – it vanished in a puff of smoke. After shaking off the initial shock, I realised that, because this Marowak was indeed dead, it could not touch either Blaine or myself. Now came the complex problem of communicating that to Blaine without Marowak somehow hearing us.

"Leave!" the phantom barked, floating closer to us.

"Or else what? You've already tried to hit me with your stick and failed. What else can you do?" I smirked, praying that Blaine interpreted my words correctly. My only response was a dreadful roar from the beast. I shuddered visibly – as did Blaine – against the sound of wailing.

"How can we stop a ghost?" Blaine asked. "It's not as if it's a Ghost-type Pokemon. This is the real thing."

"I imagine we walk right through it. There's nothing it can do," I answered, trying to convince Blaine to test my theory.

"A-Are you sure?" he asked, voice quaking with fear.

"I'm still standing after that club to the chest, aren't I?" I snapped. I wasn't going to be the one to dive headfirst into a raging Marowak.

"LEAVE!" the ghost bellowed, dusk shaking loose from tombstones that shook under the vibrations from the screech. If we were going to do this, we had to do it fast. This tower clearly was unstable and any more interference from this lowly maggot may put an to my plans permanently.

"I'm still not sure. What if you're wrong?" Blaine stammered. Anger rose in me again – why did I ally myself with such an innate coward?

"Fine!" I barked. "I'll do it." Silently cursing the gym leader, I strode toward the beast. Again, its pupil-less eyes dug into my own. There was a strange sensation whenever it looked at me: my stomach rumbled, breathing was difficult. I could feel maggots crawling under my skin and winced at the feeling.

"Stay where you are!" Marowak roared, lunging forward. I noticed a stream of purple haze spilled from any opening of its mouth. It became clear to me that this…"Pokemon" was the source of the fog that clouded every section of this building.

Trying to stay calm and repress the shivers struggling to get out, I maintained my pace toward Marowak. There was no chance I would let a pesky critter such as this interfere with my destiny - it would not keep me from what is rightfully mine. I winced, blinking against non-existent impact as the phantom drove its skull helmet into my ribs.

An instinctive gasp of pain escaped my mouth. I could feel my bones cracking, vital organs being punctured by the in-turned spikes that were my ribs. Blood pooled in my lungs. I coughed to drain them but nothing came out. Alarm was setting in; my body trembled from a deathly mixture of anguish and dread. My hands raced for my chest with some feeble motive of holding the blood in.

Soon, confusion entered my mind, blocking the pain from my mind. My robe was intact and my chest was, as it always had been, flat. I looked down to see my front as immaculate as ever. The pain in my chest was unbearable and I felt I was about to drown in pools of my own blood but there was no visible damage.

I sank to my knees. Blaine shuffled towards me somewhere in the distance but it was unimportant. My vision was blurring, tinged with red. Sounds from around me faded in and out. I couldn't understand how my breaths were so choked but free at the same time. The clammy hand of death was on my shoulder but I could sense it wasn't my time. It was as though the Grim Reaper had come for me soul but stood frozen in time before me.

"Are you all right? What's going on?"


	15. Chapter Fourteen

I opened my eyes, gazing around the room. The first thing I noticed was the pain in my knees from collapsing on the hard floor. Grogginess faded, albeit too slowly for my taste, and I noticed Blaine hovering overhead.

"Are you all right?" he asked, nervousness evident.

"Yes, I'm fine." I sat up, burying my head in my hands. Memories came back in fragments: I remembered the Marowak attacking me and an incredible pain in my chest before I blacked out. "What happened?" I added, hoping to clarify.

"Er…I saw the ghost thing ram into you. Then you, sort of, grabbed your chest and fell down."

"What happened to the Marowak?" I asked, realising we'd neglected that major detail. The blood drained from his face and he bit his lip. "What happened?" I urged.

"The Marowak didn't…come out the other side." Blaine looked away. Working furiously, my brain managed to piece together some semblance of a meaning from what he said.

"You mean, it ran into me and didn't go straight through?" I asked. How could I have been so incredibly wrong? But if the Marowak was able to hit me, why was I still alive?

"It ran into you, yes. But it didn't stop or anything. It's…gone." My throat fell into my stomach and I could hear the resonating "thud."

"You mean…it's inside of me?" I could barely manage the words out. My hands shook and my mouth dried. Could this be possible?

"I think so, yeah," was the response I braced myself to hear but hit me all the same. I could've sworn my heart stopped beating for a few seconds while I raced to find out what this could possibly mean.

I got to my feet, struggling to maintain balance. If Marowak had indeed vanished, regardless of inside of me or not, it was a clear path to the top of the tower – a path I fully intended to abuse. Blaine led the party this time and I was more than happy to let him; a slight relief from 'duty,' as it were, was something I could relish after the trying days I've endured.

The final floor of the Pokemon Tower was an incredible observatory. It rested atop a spiral staircase and looked out over the entire Kanto region and then some. I recognised Vermillion City in the distance as well as a few familiar landmarks I'd seen on postcards.

"Do you see anything that might look like a power plant?" I asked Blaine.

"Not just yet," he replied, still regarding me uneasily. "I've looked around Fuchsia and that area. It doesn't look like it's south of here."

I left Blaine without a response and moved to a solid wall for support. There was still some level of drowsiness hanging over me. I cursed my body for being slow at recovery. Shutting my eyes and sliding down the wall to the floor, there was a strange sensation in my stomach. I felt nauseous but not as though I was going to regurgitate food.

"Hey, are you sure you're oka…" Blaine's voice faded into the background. My chest heaved; I couldn't control my pace of breathing. Blurry shapes wrestled with me, trying to get me to stay still. It was now that I became aware I was rocking violently from side to side.

Coughs escaped me with ease. There was something in my throat gagging me. It had to be removed. Spluttering I leaned to the side, away from the shapes, before spitting a pool of blood onto the stone floor.

"What's going on!" Blaine's frightened voice returned to focus in my head. Weakly, I managed to look up at him and plaster bravado onto my face before he had the opportunity to question me further.

"I'm fine. Just look for the power plant," I dismissed, wiping my mouth on my sleeve.

"I think I might see it," he told me, strolling back to the window. "It's up there in the north, just a small way along the river."

"You're right." I joined him unsteadily at the window, spotting massive turbines amongst a dense collection of trees. He looked at me. I expect he was sizing me up to test my resolve.

"Shall we go?" he asked tentatively.

"It sure beats rotting here for eternity."

The trip down the tower took a little longer than the way up despite being less eventful. I hated admitting it but I needed to lean on Blaine for support; even if that Marowak was a ghost, it did something to me.

"Thanks for coming by. How's your Growlithe doing?" the peppy clerk bounded towards us.

"Err. Yes, he's fine, thank you." I navigated around her with Blaine. The last thing we needed now was for another half-wit to interfere with my plans. Maybe I was losing track of my own lies but it was more likely that she was simply a moron and forgot that I complained of a Rhydon, not a Growlithe.

"Awesome. Well, come by again!" she shouted farewells in a tone unfitting for someone who staffed a cemetery.

The sun still shone as we stepped out into the town square. After experiencing the Pokemon Tower itself, it was not hard to see why there was such a depressive and quaint vibe about the city. The feelings of death and decay oozed from the structure and poisoned the atmosphere surrounding Lavender Town. I wanted to get out of the city as fast as possible – the claws of death snatching at one's ankles is not a pleasant thing.

A short walk to the north of Lavender Town lead to two disappointments: firstly, we were harassed by an assortment of Pokemon trainers who seemed content to congregate around the entrance to a cave. This cave, however, was the second disappointment. Its rocky walls segregated Lavender Town from the riverbank and, presumably, the power plant itself.

This meant that Blaine and I had to make yet another detour to circumnavigate what I was told was Rock Tunnel. Admittedly, it was possible to travel through the interior but there would undoubtedly be hikers camping outside that entrance like they were this one to prey on unsuspecting people tired from the journey.

"The best way is to go back through Vermilion and up through Saffron. It's a bit of a walk but it means that we'll pass Cerulean," Blaine informed me as we travelled back into Lavender Town. The eerie wind of death blew and only now I noticed the distinct lack of flowers. Sickly looking weeds snaked their way up through the pavement.

So once more I found myself in the small patch of woods that linked the bustling waterfront town of Vermilion to the place that time stood still for. A place so cold with the air of death that one could not fail to hear the call of the reaper, beckoning the living.

The return journey, however, found the forest much quieter than before. There was not the rustling of Pokemon furtively dashing from one bush to another, nor the faint discussions of trainers, carried by the winds of isolation.

"Where is everyone?" Blaine asked, voicing my observations. I looked to the small patches of sky visible between the canopies.

"It is getting late, I suppose. Perhaps they've gone home."

"But all the Pokemon as well?" Was there anything in this world that Blaine did not fret over? Admittedly, their absence was puzzling.

"Pokemon do sleep as well."

The trees thinned. We were approaching a small clearing – one that was familiar. The scene of that young criminal brought a delicious smile to my lips. So we were nearly through.

"Do you smell that?"

"What, Blaine?" Frustration flared in me. I had little patience for the inane complaints of Joe Bloggs at the best of times and even less with this sickening feeling of blood pooling in my lungs.

"Do you _smell_ that?" he repeated. I yielded to his demand and sniffed the air. The scent of wet leaves wafted freely to me. I presumed it had been raining during our time in Pokemon Tower. There was, however, something else mixed into the aroma. It became clearer as the sounds of chewing and the occasional shriek pierced the air. A niggling feeling of what I was about to find clawed at my mind.

Sure enough, when we passed through the last line of trees protecting the clearing, frost was still twinkling in the air. It was as marvellous as it was eerie. On one hand, there were patches of ice worn by trees as badges of honour in the middle of a relatively temperate climate area; on the other, knowing their origin, I was impressed by the sheer power behind Articuno's mastery of the tundra. This would serve me well.

The most striking change to this scene, however, was a large collection of Rattata and Pidgey hovering around one particular part of the clearing. The slow ooze of a red stain across the grass underneath told me everything I needed to know about what was over there.

"Blaine," I wheezed out, feeling the effects of all this walking. "I think we should leave. Now."

"Why? What's wrong?" He turned around, having continued trying to find his way through the brush. His eyes traced the line of my finger toward the group of Pokemon and their victims. Confusion was still plastered on his face.

"Remember that petty thief we killed?" I asked him. It was more of an aid to his memory than a question and, combined with him finally catching sight of the macabre drink for the plants, brought realisation crashing down around him.

"You mean..."

"Yes." I cringed. I'm not sure what was worse: the physical pain or the pain of having to deal with people like this.

Any further questions or doubts Blaine had were erased when a Rattata sniffed us out, slowly turning its head to face us. Small strings of skin and entrails dangled from its buck teeth and it wore a red smear on its mouth like lipstick. It cocked its head to one side, sizing us up. If they attacked as a group, we stood no chance. Hopefully they didn't realise this.

"Lets just hurry." Blaine's words of instruction were a little late but welcome all the same. Straining against the cries of anguish from my chest, I quickened my pace to keep up with the gym leader.

We had nearly finished our journey through the overgrowth when the faint tapping of small footfalls made themselves known to me. We had been followed. An Ekans and two Rattata, manic looks in their eyes from the taste of human blood, had been following us for the last while.

A flash of red light told me that Blaine too had noticed our new friends. I was pleased by his reaction – I had neglected the fact that he was an accomplished Pokemon trainer. An elegant fox stood between us and the assailants.

"Ninetales," Blaine instructed, his voice seriously. "You need to scare these away. But be careful. We can't use our fire attacks here or we'll burn the forest down."

Pouncing gracefully between the trees, crushing small, dead branches under its purposeful paws, Blaine's Ninetales snarled at the wild Pokemon. Its tails swished behind it, deceitfully tranquil. For a fully-trained and experienced battler like this Ninetales, these Pokemon that were driven only by desperation and hunger were no match. Despite attacking in unison, the fox was much too quick for them all and its powerful jaws found the tails of the Rattata, taking them out of the fight easily. Ekans was even less trouble as a powerful paw stomped down on the tip of its body, forcing it to hiss uncomfortably before eventually fleeing.

"See? No problem." Blaine smiled happily, summoning his Pokemon back into its ball.

"Yes, well done." It was not my intention but my words sounded condescending.

At long last we made it out of the forest and back into Vermilion City. On the outskirts, Blaine lead me into a small house, christened by the sign promising an underground path to Cerulean City.

"We need to borrow a boat," he announced as we travelled the path.

"Any idea how?" To me 'borrow' usually became 'stealing'.

"The gym leader in Cerulean is an old friend of mine. She's a Water-type trainer so she has a couple; I'm sure she'd lend us one." It seems Blaine knew everyone.

As we climbed the set of stairs at the opposite end of the tunnel, the sunlight that poured through the window quickly became nauseatingly bright. Its overbearing whiteness seared my retinas and made my stomach turn over. I twitched involuntarily. Light and dark, good and evil, formed a temporary alliance against me as the intensity of the light brought blackness to my vision. I registered the painful crash of my knees against the floor before the hollow bosom of nothingness consumed my mind.

I was roused awake by the spray of water on my face. I don't remember how we got a boat much less how I was on it, I assumed that Blaine had taken care of a lot of the administrative work in getting us to the power plant as he was now steering the craft. My head felt as though I had spent the afternoon repeatedly beating it into a solid wall and I could barely stand up through the stiffness and pain in my legs.

It was interesting that I had not woken up in hospital. I wondered if Blaine had finally started respecting my wishes or he wanted to get his hands on Moltres as much as I did.

"Where is this?" I asked Blaine, finally having reached the helm. I immediately grabbed the desk for support as the strange nauseous feeling in the pit of my stomach was returning.

"We're just east of Cerulean City. From what I was told, this is an unused river that leads to the side of Rock Tunnel. I guess people stopped coming here when the plant shut down." He cast another inspecting glance at me. He obvious paid a lot of heed to me being unconscious for the last however long it was.

"I see," I filled the conversation void, drinking in the scenery. It was a nice change from the cobwebbed annals of Lavender Town's landmark. Again, I fell to the boat's railing for support as it shook as though we had collided with a wall. Immediately, I began cursing the inferior water-craft Blaine had chosen for such an important journey.

"What the blazes was that!" I bellowed at the man, forgetting my condition.

"I'm not sure! I think we hit something!" he called back, leaning over the edge to check for what it was that caused the engine to peter to a halt.

"Be careful where you're driving this thing!" I snarled, glaring at the back of his head.

"Oh," he began, extricating himself from the river. "I've found it." He brought himself wholly back into the boat holding a clearly dead Seaking by its tail. Half of the Pokemon's head had caved in from where the boat hit it and the horn was broken to nothing more than a stump.

"At least it won't interrupt us again." A cruel smirk usurped my face upon seeing the pathetic state of the creature. "Give it to me and you continue driving this ship to the plant."

Blaine passed the fish to me and I lazily tossed it back into the river has he resumed control of the boat. All these impediments to my plans were wearing on my patience. If they kept up, it was foreseeable that we could lose sight of the main objective. I took to my chair again, trying to fight the urge to close my eyes. Although I felt as if I was being torn apart from the inside out, I was determined not to let Blaine see. I did not need a nanny interrupting my quest to tend to wounds.

Grey fog swallowed my vision once more. I fought to push the clouds away but the smog overwhelmed me. The crystal waters and greens of the riverbank vanished, melding into a single grey entity. Shock pulsed through my body when other shapes began appearing within the fog; vague images of skulls appeared from the mass. As they became clearer, I recognised one of them the Marowak from Pokemon Tower. Panic and fear gripped my heart like a vice when the vision leered at me. Behind the Marowak the face of that repugnant sailor loomed. Their cold eyes, soon joined by more figures from my past, dug into me. They knew what I was doing but it was irrelevant. Each and every one had been a thorn in my side and they had all fallen by my hand. Why were they coming back?

"Hey, get up!" Blaine called, shaking me by the shoulders. Instantly, the cloud fell away to be replaced by the original scenery. The only difference now was that I could see a rustic iron blast door sealing the entrance to the power plant that housed the second of three keys to my destiny.


	16. Chapter Fifteen

_A million apologies for the lateness of this. Studying for exams and other such sundry in the reality realm kind of made it impossible to churn stuff out until now. Hopefully you can forgive me...if I pay you._

"Rhydon! Smash this door down at once!" I screamed at the back of a stone goliath powering its way into the slab of steel blocking out entry to the plant. One obstacle after another – always the way – but something as primitive as a metal door was the least imposing, despite it being very impressive as doors went.

The Rock Pokemon drove its powerful fists into metal. I was surprised to see it making little impact on the structure. Ordinarily when I command Rhydon to break into something, it doesn't last long. Soon the assault moved to include its signature Horn Drill. I shielded my eyes against the cascading sparks from the steel being torn into - it was only a matter of time. My stomach twinged uncomfortably, whether as a result of Rhydon's horn imitating the screech of a thousand torture victims or something more sinister, I did not know. Hospitalisation seemed an increasingly likely outcome but it could wait – I had more important matters to attend to.

I watched the back of my stony Pokemon as it tore into the frame. I wondered why someone would have sought to put such a massive barrier before the entry to the plant. Surely this was not here during its time of operation. Could someone have been that afraid of Zapdos that they would barricade it inside? Reminiscent of legends I had once been told of ancient monks, having little chance of stopping a rampaging beast, would be forced to seal it away. A scene played in my mind of Zapdos waiting behind this barrier, furiously trying to escape. Was this the case here?

"You have this all figured out, right?" Blaine called over the screeching of a drill on metal.

"Of course I do," I snapped back. "It's a lot simpler this time around since we know how to stop them." I felt light-headed from the shouting but blinked away the uneasiness.

"Can your Rhydon handle that door by itself?" he asked, sliding a hand to where a row of Pokeballs rested on his coat. I opened my mouth to respond but the sound of a large thud stole my thunder. Our heads swivelled on our shoulders to see the beast standing triumphantly over the slab of girder lying defeated on the floor. I do believe I was allowed the smirk that had found its way to my lips.

At last, the final obstacle between Zapdos and myself had been vanquished.

We stepped over the vast threshold and entered what once was the most advanced power station in the world. Now, however, ruination was evident: pieces of walls had fallen away and what still stood was constricted by vines or moss. Equipment atop desks sparked and fizzled now and again but stood in pieces, scattered across various tables or lacking necessary components. A nearby clipboard sat haphazardly on a desk. I peered over to read the document fixed to it: the heading 'Efficiency Regulation Protocols' was clearly legible but the remainder of the page was rendered useless by various holes that looked ominously like cigarette burns. The adjacent computer was clearly beyond repair.

"This place has really gone to Hell," Blaine observed, wandering around, poking at the odd bit of stationery.

"No doubt." I pushed another pile of unreadable documents away from me.

Electric Pokemon scampered across the floor, ducking between the legs of chairs or us in the process. Small packs of Pikachu ran from under desks, scavenging for food from the plants or pieces of metal to take back to their nests. Blaine and I weaved between clouds of Magnemite and pushed past burly Electabuzz to make our way to a clearing. Cubicle walls formed some sort of labyrinth; the tiled floor was cracked all the way through, which allowed creeper plants to make their way up from the earth. I could see electric currents pulsing around the rafters overhead. It was an eerie place and didn't seem at all like an industrial site.

"Do you suppose it's safe? Is this place still active?" Blaine asked, trying to flatten the hair on his arms.

"I expect so. It's probably just static electricity from all the Pokemon around here."

The myriad of Electric-type Pokemon walking around seemed to ignore us, which I found particularly odd. There would, now and again, be a curious Pichu or Electrike that poked its head out from behind a wall or leg of a desk to peer at us but no one did anything to affect us in any way.

"It's a little…quiet, don't you think?" Blaine asked, looking around. I had to admit, for the house of a titan Pokemon, it was rather quaint. Zapdos was never particularly…discrete.

"I wonder why Zapdos hasn't come to get us yet. Maybe it's asleep?" I wondered aloud. Suddenly, my mind replayed events like a film reel.

_Surrounded by the familiar luxury of my airship, I reclined back in my chair. I looked down at the monitor in front of me. There were various screens, each showing different areas in the triad of islands. I brought the camera focused on Fire Island into the foreground. Something was happening down there and I wanted to know what._

_Barely a minute ago, Zapdos had left its perch on Lightning Island and flown across the region to Moltres' old roost. The latter bird was now safely caged in my hall of collections. Two motor boats had crashed ashore on Fire Island and brought five youngsters along with two adults with them. One boat stood ruined on the rocks while the other had "flown" into the pit in the centre of the island. _

_It was now that Zapdos had descended on the group. I watched overhead as bolts of electricity snaked through the air and dust rose from the ground as rocks exploded under the power of Zapdos' Electric attacks. Its power forked across the clouds, encircling the natural enclosure of Fire Island's geography. Evidently, Zapdos thought of itself as a God, the way it was descending from the heavens amidst the gasps and awed stares from the audience. _

'_What a curious little soiree,' I muttered to myself, watching the bird float down towards the gathered humans. The look of shock and dread on their faces, illuminated by the soft glow of electricity, brought a sadistic smile to my face. I sneered at the monitor. A Pikachu shot a thin bolt at Zapdos. The avian paid it no heed until a larger attack was used to shroud the legend. Its response was a short burst of lightning that sent the rodent tumbling backwards._

It hit me. The answer occurred to me; it was so simple yet so well hidden. Electric-type Pokemon were in tune with each other through some sort of subconscious connection via their static powers. The reason it was calm was because Zapdos' connection to the room was stable. It knew nothing was wrong because it could feel every Pokemon in here. So if we wanted to rouse Zapdos…

"Blaine," I called, turning to face the leader. "We need to take out a few Pokemon." I bent down as I spoke and launched my fist into a Pichu's face. The rat rolled out of sight, leaving a trail of blood on the floor behind it. It is a crime to enjoy one's work so much, I think.

I heard the sounds of Pokeball latches being undone so I knew Blaine must be catching the Pokemon instead of simply victimising them. I sent my heel into the head of a nearby Elekid while I idly looked for more ways to bring Zapdos out from its hiding place. Maniacal glee ringing around my head took over the pained sounds from the Pokemon.

A defiant Pikachu braved its way out from the depths of the labyrinth of desks and wall segments that had fallen away. It stood, trembling on the spot, staring daggers at me. I supposed it was the parent or sibling of that Pichu I had dispatched only moments earlier. Regarding the rat for a moment, I wondered if it would dare attack a human. I hadn't heard of any stories of a Pokemon outside of our own attacking people. The rodent locked its eyes on my own, sparks flying from the pouches on its cheeks.

The sounds of Blaine's Pokeballs snapping shut faded into non-existence. The sounds of crackling electricity and a low, constant growl from the Pokemon. I could see in its eyes the need for vengeance conflicting with its innate respect for human life. This hesitation, ironically, would be its downfall. The sparks dried up and blood pooled on the floor as the yellow Pokemon lay, unmoving, where it once stood with a bullet hole marking its skull on ether side. A look of a moment's intense pain was frozen on its face. Yellow fur was covered in a crimson mask as it bled profusely at my feet…where it belonged.

"What'd you do!" I heard Blaine call in a panic as I became aware, once more, of the situation around me.

"It was him or me. I made my choice," I replied curtly.

_*CLANG*_

A school of Magnemite floating past were hurled into a nearby wall, making Blaine and I jump. We were forced to duck as another group of Magnemite flew clumsily through the air, denting the metallic walls where they impacted. Something was disrupting their magnetic ability to stay airborne. I could see instruments slowly finding their way into the air from desks. Pens, pencils and rulers trekked into the sky, away from their homes from moments ago. The Pokemon that had so merrily been gathering food moments before were now ushering their kin into their nests.

"What's going on?" I stammered out in a panic.

"I dunno. Maybe the gravity's gone due to a turbine or something activating."

It was possible, although the plant was silent. I imagined that if a massive power turbine activated somehow, we'd have heard it before we started seeing these strange occurrences. My next clue that it wasn't machine-induced was a cyan aura usurping the room. The wave of colour washed over the room, soaking up the ceiling and floor before the halls were coated in an electric blue light. It became clear to me then that this wasn't a gravity issue - it was an immense amount of static electricity being released into the plant.

The hem of my robe swayed loosely under the effects of the static; it curled up before falling back to what was standard fare for the garment. Blaine was attempting to iron his coat to his body with his hands but to no avail. However, both he and I were looking about frantically for the cause of this. Maybe we had awoken a dormant generator?

That was, at least, until I saw it. My heart almost stopped beating before making up for lost beats by pounding into my ribs. Shivers travelled through my arms, legs and into my face. An instinctive swallow was a struggle; it felt as though I was attempting to ingest a steel pipe. Blaine saw it too. I heard him gasp behind me as the spiked, yellow form of the greatest Electric-type Pokemon ever to exist ascended into the rafters before rounding on the only thing it didn't recognise: us.


	17. Chapter Sixteen

Sparks shot across the expanse of the rafters in the power plant; electrical currents snaked through the air toward conductors; and the massive form of Zapdos had taken to the sky. We had succeeded in rousing the dormant avian and forced it to face us so that it, like its sibling Articuno, would fall under my control.

It cawed out, speaking to nothing and no one I could see. The titan knew we were here so I questioned why it was flying about almost aimlessly. Seemingly as though answering my unasked question, the pace slowed. Zapdos landed gracefully a few metres in front of Blaine and I, bearing down on us, its feathers rigid as metal spikes.

"Bow to me," I instructed the Pokemon, sneering up at it. I thought I'd let it wallow in its inevitable fate before forcing it into the ball. My response was nothing more than a bolt of lightning shattering the floor tiles before me.

"Don't aggravate him!" Blaine called desperately. "Just throw the thing at him and be done with it!"

"No," I dismissed, receiving a troubled but angry look from Blaine. I was going to make Zapdos fight before I let it be known every effort was futile. In that vain, I released my Rhydon from its Pokeball. _How quaint_, I thought. A Pokemon battle.

"WHAT'RE YOU DOING?" Blaine exploded behind me. "You're going to get us both killed!" I turned to face him. He was a bright red and panting.

"Don't panic. Rhydon is a Ground-type Pokemon; Zapdos is an Electric-type Pokemon. It's not as though it can do anything." I turned back to my Pokemon. "Rhydon, use Stone Edge!"

Obediently, the golem swiped its arm through the air towards Zapdos with a roar, loosing a razor-sharp shard of stone. The slab flew with impressive speed for its size at the avian, threatening to slice through its left wing with ease. However, the counterattack impressed even me. I stood trembling with frustration as Zapdos casually used its Electric-attacks to essentially shoot the shard out of the air. What remained of my Rhydon's most devastating attack was a cloud of dust that fell to the floor.

"How dare you…" My eyes bore into the bird's. It was toying with me. Oh I would make it pay for this insubordination.. "Rhydon!" I bellowed, intending to launch my next offensive.

Yet the order itself was stolen from my throat. The words died, replaced by the hollow sounds of a gasp as the legendary bird of lightning gave a light flap of its wings, sending a gust of wind at my slave. My complacent smirk vanished as I threw myself out of the path of rock, crashing through three consecutive walls before finally hitting the floor. It got to its feat unsteadily, also glaring at the bird.

"I think we have a problem…" Blaine started.

"What!" I snapped at him. He did nothing but question me. I wondered why I kept him around.

"Well…the thing about Ground-type Pokemon is how they're immune to electricity."

"I know they are. Why do you think I sent him to battle?"

"No, I mean how," he reiterated. An exasperated hand ran over his scalp.

"What do you mean?" I barked, patience wearing thin. However there was no need for him to explain as Zapdos took it upon itself to prove the point. Another short gust of wind blew Rhydon back into the air before a streak of electricity surged through the air and punished the airborne golem. Horrific screams of agony reverberated around the plant. My Pokemon fell to the floor, twitching from the force of Zapdos' blast. Small sparks crackled as it lay there in front of me.

"What happened?" I asked blankly.

"Ground-type Pokemon are immune to Electric attacks because they earth the current; if Zapdos could get Rhydon off the floor, it couldn't earth the current and would be vulnerable to the attack."

"You're telling me this NOW!" I bellowed at the man. Spittle flew from my mouth as I yelled; only in passing did I notice small tinges of red imbued in the saliva.

"It happened too fast. I tried to warn you!" he protested, looking obvious taken aback.

"Hn." I turned my back on Blaine, summoning the charred and twitching Rhydon back into its Pokeball. "You think you're going to get away with this?" I muttered, raising my gaze to Zapdos. There was one more Pokemon I had to make this animal pay.

I reached into the pocket of my robe and gripped the sphere tightly. With a demonic smirk, I whipped the Treasure of Ice out of the fabric and held it before me at arm's length.

"Articuno," I commanded. "Come forth." As I completed my demand, the glass orb sprung open and shot a blue light to the floor ahead. An arctic chill filled the room as the titan of ice rose to its feet, regarding what it knew to be its sibling and opponent: Zapdos.

The birds simply looked at one another for seemingly minutes on end; the soft twinkle of frost fell gracefully from my Pokemon's wings, contrasting the aggressive sparks that shot out from Zapdos' body. They did nothing more than stand on the spot, staring at the other. Suddenly, it was Articuno who launched the first assault, sending a crystal beam at Zapdos' heart. The Electric-type responded swiftly by taking to the air, sending ear-splitting screams of protest at its sister. It was again Articuno on the offensive with another three strings of ice - all of which were dodged easily by Zapdos. The wall, however, was worse for wear. A Magnemite that, by chance, happened to be caught in the path of the frozen attacks was cracked in two by the sheer force of the impact.

"That's it, Articuno. Make him pay for his insubordination." I approved with a sadist's grin at the efforts of my Pokemon.

Zapdos finally retaliated. It sent showers of lightning towards the floor, breaking tiles and tables, but missing the one target it wanted to hit. Articuno had joined Zapdos in the air; they were gliding around the room with such ease despite their size. Circling one another, shots of yellow or silver blasts were cast around the room. No Pokemon had landed a single hit on its competitor; they were so evenly matched.

Zapdos had returned the floor, dropping from the air to avoid the latest lance of frost thrown at its head. From behind, though, Articuno had swooped down on its foe. A cloud of razor-sharp ice shards were thrown at the Electric Pokemon's back and it had no time to evade. This was it: the first and final shot of the showdown. Shocked, though I was, to find myself performing a fist pump, I wrote it off as the result of a tense situation. I'm sure Blaine's relief would either match or surpass my own so he would forgive the outburst of crudeness.

As the shards fell, threatening to cut Zapdos to pieces, my excitement grew with my sadism. Nearing the bird, my victory was stolen from me when Zapdos threw out its wings and released a field of lightning snakes into the room. The electricity ensnared the beast, cocooning it in a ball of energy. As the ice hit the force field, it melted away into vapour. When the last shard had disappeared, the shield faded, leaving Zapdos unharmed where it stood moments ago.

"Zapdos protected itself," Blaine narrated almost admiringly, looking on with a near-astounded look on his face.

"I can see that!" I spat, frustration with the lack of success getting on my nerves. "Lets see how tough you actually are." I smirked, preparing to throw a Pokeball at the avian. I timed it well, waiting until Zapdos was distracted by Articuno and was concerning itself with staying defrosted than realising Blaine and I were still there.

The ball sailed through the air and, like with Articuno before it, stole Zapdos from reality and snapped shut. A resounding thud told me the ball hit the tiles on the floor and shook uncontrollably. Violent twitches in every direction as Zapdos was trying, and failing, to escape. The crimson light on the latch paled into white as the device stopped moving. It fell into silence. Did it work? Millions of thoughts and hopes caused my head to ache. Was it that simple? Could this be true? If so, what was left for the Treasure of Lightning?

Beside me, Blaine stood in awe that Zapdos could be bested so easily and so quickly. We didn't even move to collect the ball; the pair of us were paralysed by awe as we realised what had happened. Articuno flew overhead, obviously wondering where Zapdos has disappeared to. It seemed almost forlorn with its exercising session being cut short.

Our trance was broken when the Pokeball glowed ominously with a piercing yellow. Light poured from the seams of the ball and grew. They travelled along the crack around the middle of the ball until reaching the hinge. Finally the ball had a halo of fluorescent yellow light seeping out from it. Holes were broken in the metal as the rays shot into the sky. The latch that held such powerful Pokemon as Rhydon and Steelix was enshrouded by the light. I screwed my eyes up against it for fear of going blind but I couldn't miss the result.

Strips of the ball blew away as the beams of energy flowed from the capture device, forcing it open. Red paint and metallic fragments were blown from the surface. When the light faded from the room, all that I saw was the towering form of Zapdos, glaring down at the two humans. Its breathing was laboured but it was unmistakable that Zapdos was irate. Electricity crackled and sparked from every inch of its body. The Pokeball I had used lay in ruination at the foot of this leviathan.

Thunder clapped overhead. I could see through the window that rain had started a torrential downpour outside despite being perfectly sunny when we had entered. All I could assume was this Thunder God had tapped into the deepest recesses of its power. This was the fullest extent of the power of a Pokemon that had gone down in legend. Darkness was cast over the plant and the land as storm clouds congregated above us. The glow that had broken the ball now emanated from Zapdos itself. Rising slowly into the air, Zapdos screeched toward the sky. I looked around, expecting something to happen. I wanted to be ready to protect myself if sparks were flying around.

A deafening crack could be heard as a tremendous bolt of lightning struck the roof of the power plant itself, causing it to shatter into millions of fragments. The decay of the building empowered the blast, causing the walls to shake violently, loosing a few chunks of metal and threatening to collapse around us. Perching itself atop the breaking walls of the plant, Zapdos glared down at the invaders and our Pokemon. Everything I had done until now had no effect other than to infuriate the beast.


	18. Chapter Seventeen

Rain fell from the heavens, cascading down upon us. It was an odd scenario. We stood in the middle of a building, being rained upon. All light from the sun had been obscured by the thick clouds that gathered overhead. The only light from above was the golden aura surrounding the body of Zapdos. It stood out against the sky; a single yellow spark in a sea of black. Although many metres above us, I could see the electric-blue glazing over Zapdos' eyes. The omens radiating from their sockets, bearing down on the prey who sought to question its power.

Fog drifted over the building now but this was of a slightly different fault. As rain droplets stained our clothes, they also targeted Articuno. I chuckled softly seeing the water flash-freeze as it approached the avian before shattering on the floor below its feet. Thin streams of ice shot into the sky, penetrating the darkness, in a vain attempt to fell Zapdos. Blaine and I watched in awe as the birds continued to take pot-shots at one another.

Soon Articuno too had taken to the sky. They circled each other, firing streams of crystal or lightning at their opponent; the darkened landscape was illuminated by flashes of yellow or blue, giving the effect of a strobe light. Down on the ground, where Blaine and I stood, was infinitely more dark than the sky above us as the smallest of cracks in the clouds allowed some sunlight through and so we had to rely on the flashes of light provided by our warring Pokemon entertainment.

Swooping below the evade a sharp bolt, Articuno came up from underher electric sibling. She fired yet another beam of crystal at Zapdos' heart. I was impressed by Articuno's finesse - Zapdos' attacks were powerful, but clumsy; it cared not how accurate the blasts were, only that they inflicted some damage. Conversely, Articuno exploited its knowledge of physiology, aiming for vital body parts to cause maximum, or even lethal, damage with one shot. As the thread sped towards Zapdos, it instantly disappeared into the clouds amidst a loud clap of thunder. The three of us were looking around frantically - whenever you couldn't see Zapdos, it usually meant something bad was about to happen.

Massive claps of thunder sounded overhead and electrical currents passed from cloud to cloud. I fell into a table, grabbing it for support. The floor itself shook with the shockwaves of the pillars of lightning falling from the expanse above. Slabs of concrete flew in all directions as the force of the incredible electric attack blew what was left of the power plant to pieces. The frozen titan gracefully, albeit hastily, flew between the strikes. One false move and this battle was lost. One final bolt crashed into the tiled floor near Blaine and me. We gasped in unison as the lightning coiled together, giving form to a spiked bird.

"You travel through lightning?" I let the question flow out. It was rhetorical, no doubt. I didn't expect Zapdos to answer me even if it could. I tried to back away but my legs were paralysed by the realisation that this Pokemon of lore was trying to get to me and now stood barely ten metres away - well within striking distance.

Sparks crackled from its wings and Zapdos marched forward, preparing to finish the job. The crackling snaked into the air, coils formed, bearing down on me. The sounds of electricity were broken by a piercing howl let into the atmosphere by the same being generating the power. I glanced at my would-be killer and saw blood splattered across the floor, staining the mud below. Standing erect, travelling straight through Zapdos' left wing was a lance made entirely from crystallised frost. The blue beam was marred with red; blood spilled from the wound of Zapdos as it tried to shake the javelin loose.

"You pathetic animal," I muttered, finding my courage again in Zapdos' distraction. "You will learn your place and kneel before me like a good pet." I spat at the avian's feet before protruding glowing yellow orb from my pocket. I threw the sphere as hard as I could at Zapdos and permitted myself a cruel smirk at the resulting flash of light.

From the seams of the ball, similar to what happened with Articuno, yellow streams of energy spilled forth, wrapping around Zapdos' body. It shrieked in panic and anguish as the power overcame it, swallowing it. Soon, the coils had ensnared its feet and torso, trying to bind its wings to its side. There was resistance, however. The titan of lightning swatted coils away with its wings, sending discharges at the others, trying to fend it off. I knew the result before it happened. Zapdos stood no chance.

I smiled at the scene, watching Zapdos slowly be swallowed by the ancient capsule. Although it fought valiantly, the efforts were futile. For every string it destroyed, two took its place. By the time Zapdos' wings had been constricted to its body, there was a spider's web of energy snaking around it. Closing its eyes and conceding defeat, the legendary bird of lightning was sucked into the orb. As the flash died down, the ball sat, unmoving, on the cold floor of the ruined power plant.

"Articuno, get back here!" I snapped, waving the blue glass ball around the room. The tentacles that bound her to the ball went un-resisted and we were, once again, alone.

"That was close," Blaine heaved a massive sigh. I had to agree with him. Zapdos being able to get past Articuno and be within a distance it could kill either, or both, of us was unnerving. Hopefully Moltres provided much less of a struggle.

I strolled over to the treasure of Lightning, basking in my second victory. I was half way there and only two Pokemon stood in the way of me achieving my destiny. One, of course, was a non-issue: the Fire orb would prove to be more than enough insurance against Moltres when the time came. I snatched the ball from the floor, enjoying the warmth that was the trapped Zapdos.

The tingling that started in my fingers journeyed through my arms, fusing with the dull pain that I had become accustomed to, and into my ribs. Soon the quivering that came with it had spread too. I tried to contain myself but panic gripped my mind as my body jerked involuntarily. My neck twitched from side to side and a hand constricted my rips, crushing them against my lungs. I coughed, gasping for breath between the air being squeezed out of me.

"What's going on? Are you al-…" I heard Blaine ask before his voice became too distant to be intelligible. Fog swam over my mind, blanking out any thoughts. The smog slowed my brain; I could barely process what the hard object that collided with my knees was. I opened my eyes, finding myself with my nose against the earthen floor. Grey blobs gnawed at my peripheral vision, narrowing my eyes to a tunnel. Someone had reached into my stomach and was playing with its insides.

I heaved, retching my stomach. Spit flew across the floor. A hand came to rest on my shoulder but I fiercely shrugged it off. I felt a solidly clenched fist collide painfully with my gut, causing me to double over and cough blood onto the earth. I blocked my ears against the horrible wailing that had started up in my ears.

"Make it stop…" I heard words echo around the room in my voice. There was a reply from someone else but it was too far away to hear. The second reply was as clear as day, booming across my mind:

"You chose this fate."

More of my own life fluid pooled in my throat, forcing me to cough the surplus into the puddle already on the floor. The shape of Blaine's head blurred in front of my eyes. His hand cupped the side of my head; I hadn't realised how violently I was seizing. Suddenly, I was hoisted to my feet, a crimson trail joining the floor and me.

There was another figure moving in the darkness engulfing my vision. I could see legs and arms moving about, walking towards me.

"Get away," I managed out between coughs and splutters; my lips and chin were not stained with the red of my arteries.

"What get away? Are you all right?" Blaine's voice finally returned to prominence, cutting through the screaming of my brain.

"It's there…in the shadows." I pointed a shaky finger at the being that was slowly, but purposefully, making its way toward me.

"That's … a Magneton," Blaine said nervously.

"No! It has arms and legs…" I paused as the creature took more of a shape. "…And a club," I finished in a defeatist tone. I recognised it now.

"Err…it's a Magneton, I'm positive."

"Am I?" the creature drawled in a venomous tone. It sounded like a predator and I was the next meal. Clumsily, I tried to escape, stumbling across the floor. Another supportive hand caught me under the arm, preventing another painful collision with the floor.

"It's not…It's that Marowak!" I raised my voice, trying to convey the urgency of what was happening to him. I swatted at the dizzying blobs that passed for Blaine's arm, hoping he would be able to see it and save me from the beast.

It was almost upon me. Wandering through the shadows that shrouded the building, its club swung menacingly at its side. The screams grew louder as it approached. Escape was impossible. All that remained was to wait for Marowak and submit to the void.

"What Marowak? That thing disappeared over at Pokemon Tower, didn't it?" The reply was uncertain, worried. He jumped away from me in a panic; I fell to the floor again, colliding painfully with it. Even more blood escaped my lips.

I struggled to my feet, my head hanging low. With all the strength I could muster, I straightened my back and brought my head up to level. What I saw was the cold, dead eyes of a ghastly spectre I wished was dead in more than one sense: Marowak.


End file.
